


Etiqueta y Protocolo

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff and flirting, Gathers garthers garthers, Jockstraps, M/M, Masturbation, Men with garthers, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Regalia, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Yaoi, loads of flirting, loads of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Ignis, desesperado por localizar a Noctis tras varios dias sin dar con él, se topa con Gladiolus, el joven entrenador del príncipe al que lleva varios meses sin ver.





	1. Llámame Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> Los sucesos de esta historia pasan en algún momento entre FFXV Brotherhood y el juego. He incluido algunos OC e iré actualizando capítulos en cuanto los tenga. ¡Espero que os guste!

Había sido un día muy largo para el consejero del príncipe; numerosas reuniones quizá demasiado largas, localizar a Noctis, reunión del consejo real, localizar a Noctis, complementar documentación real confidencial, localizar a Noctis de nuevo...  
Ignis era famoso por su templanza, pero hasta él tenía un límite. Tras acabar sus tareas burocráticas, se despidió de cada uno de los miembros del consejo real pacientemente esperando a que saliesen del despacho uno a uno, ofreciéndoles una reverencia perfecta a cada uno de ellos y cerrando la puerta tras de él, quedando el último por ser el más joven. Maletín en mano y paso firme, Ignis cruzó los interminables pasillos, que simulaban un laberinto de mármol negro y dorado, del palacio. Era ya media tarde y la suave luz del sol entraba por los múltiples ventanales de arco de media punta, casi guiando al joven consejero por la moqueta roja con filigrana dorada hasta el vestíbulo central de la planta. Bajó con paso alegre varios tramos de escaleras manteniendo las formas y saludando cordialmente al personal de palacio. La frustración se entreveía sutilmente en su ceño fruncido.

Llegó a la planta baja relativamente rápido atravesando la enorme cocina y la lavandería tomando toallas limpias y un botellín de agua.  
-¿Ya vas a entrenar?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.  
-Buenas tardes Aldous- respondió Ignis, girando el rostro el dirección a la cocina. "Mens sana in corpore sano".  
-Vamos, ya estás enfadado de nuevo - Aldous soltó una sonora risotada y le dio una palmada al joven en el hombro. - Buena suerte, acabo de ver al grandullón entrando hace nada. Ha estado preguntando por ti.  
Ignis miró extrañado como se alejaba el viejo chef, suspiró y siguió su camino.  
La puerta del gimnasio era de madera, alta y tosca. Con un grácil movimiento, Ignis abrió la puerta y vio a un joven corpulento al fondo sentado en el suelo y una gran espada al lado. Maquinaria y equipación de ejercicio tal como pesas, cintas etc. estaban repartidas a lo largo de la sala. Al fondo, había un gran espacio de colchonetas justo al lado donde estaba sentado el otro chico. Sauna seca, húmeda y jacuzzi tenían sus respectivas puertas y accesibles en todo momento desde la sala principal.  
Sin apenas hacer ruido e intentando no molestar, Ignis entró en los vestidores. En su enome taquilla había su bolsa de deporte, perfectamente preparada para un día como hoy. Colgó impolutamente su traje y se vistió con la ropa de su kit deportivo; zapatillas de deporte ligeras de color negro y toques de verde fluorescente, pantalón corto hasta la rodilla gris y camiseta negra, con rejilla del mismo tono verde que las zapatillas por los lados. Toalla al hombro, volvió a la sala de entrenamiento. Esta vez el espadachín estaba haciendo repeticiones con una gran mancuerna. Al ver a Ignis, dejó la mancuerna en el suelo y se acercó trotando levemente.

-¡Hey! ¿Ignis Scientia, no es así?- dijo el joven estirando el brazo ofreciéndole la mano.  
\- Supongo que eres Amicitia - Ignis tomó la mano del joven y la estrechó firmemente.

-Gladiolus. Si. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí- agitó la mano suavemente.

-Escolté al príncipe en su viaje a Tenebrae- contestó Ignis soltando la mano de Gladiolus.  
-Ya veo. Es por eso que no se ha pasado por aquí- Gladiolus parecía molesto. -¿Has visto al príncipe recientemente?

-Llevo días intentando contactar con él. No se ha pasado ni por su habitación de palacio ni por su apartamento. Tampoco me responde a los mensajes, ni a los correos electrónicos ni a las llamadas- Ignis estaba bastante preocupado por ello y se notaba en su tono de voz.

-¡Ah! Eso es que está con Prompto. Estarán los dos en el Arcade. Seguramente Noctis esté pasando las noches en casa de Prompto para evadir sus quehaceres reales y, probablemente a ti también. Y a mí ya estamos. - el tono de voz despreocupado de Gladiolus tranquilizó a Ignis.

-¿Prompto?- Ignis preguntó extrañado.  
-Es un amigo del instituto del principe. Lo he visto un par de veces, es un buen chaval. Si no has recibido ordenes reales ni ningún comunicado de desaparición, lo más seguro que esté con él. Su majestad el rey Regis le aprecia mucho al chaval. - Gladiolus hizo un gesto con la mano a Ignis. -Bueno, ¿te unes o que?

El joven Amicitia vestía camiseta ancha de tirantes roja con bordes blancos. Los costados estaban cortados descuidadamente hasta casi la cintura, mostrando gran parte del pecho y de la espalda cubiertos con un tatuaje a medio hacer. El pantalón corto ancho y las zapatillas iban juego con la camiseta, dando aspecto de que vestía con equipación de baloncesto callejero. Los brazos estaban cubiertos con lo que parecía el mismo tatuaje; detalles de puntas de pluma y formas ondulantes decoraban los antebrazos y los marcados bíceps del joven. Cabello largo negro hasta los hombros enmarcaba el ancho y fuerte cuello de Gladiolus, la parte superior del pelo estaba recogida con un moño descuidado. Los costados de la cabeza estaban rapados al dos. Los ojos ámbar del joven se posaban sobre los de Ignis, esperando una repuesta positiva y esbozaba una amigable sonrisa de labios carnosos adornada con dos hoyuelos, apenas perceptibles, escondidos bajo una barba negra pretendiendo parecer descuidada.

Ignis siguió a Gladiolus hasta la zona de colchonetas. El moreno empuñó una gran espada de madera y señaló con ella a Ignis.

-¿Vas a pelear con las gafas? - preguntó Gladiolus en tono burlón.  
Una fría luz azul brotó de la mano izquierda de Ignis -No veo otra manera de hacerlo - una lanza plateada apareció en la mano de Ignis.  
-Ya veo- Gladiolus soltó la espada de madera mientras se reía del chascarillo no intencionado de Ignis. Un enorme mandoble apareció de la misma manera que la lanza de Ignis, brotando de un haz de luz azul de las callosas manos del guerrero -Cuando quieras.  
Ignis permanecía callado manteniendo la guardia. Sostenía la lanza, que apuntaba ligeramente al suelo, con ambas manos. El porte serio y los ojos esmeralda clavados en los de Gladiolus le dieron al moreno la sensación de que no sería un adversario fácil. Ignis atacó sin previo aviso a Gladiolus con rápidos y gráciles movimientos en cadena, apenas dejándole tiempo para atacar. El moreno prestaba atención a los movimientos de Ignis mientras se cubría con la gran espada que blandía. Su técnica estaba muy pulida pero no era perfecta, así que al moreno no le costó localizar varias aberturas en la guardia de Ignis. Esquivó los ataques de la lanza de Ignis en varias ocasiones y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Gladiolus hizo un movimiento de barrido con el mandoble golpeando a Ignis en las costillas, dejándole sin aliento unos segundos y saliendo del campo de ataque de Gladiolus. Se aclaró la garganta, reajustó sus gafas y lanzó su arma apuntando a la rodilla del moreno. Este, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, bloqueó la lanza rebotando en el metal y cayendo al suelo a varios metros fuera de la zona de colchonetas.

-No está mal. No está nada mal- dijo Gladiolus mirando la lanza.

El moreno volvió la vista a Ignis. Respiraba profundamente y se le veía notablemente cansado. El sudor había hecho estragos en el peinado de Ignis, que pasada las manos peinándolo hacia atrás mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire y hacia muecas de incomodidad.

-Creo que ya está bien por hoy. He tenido un día muy duro y no estoy en muy buena forma. De todos modos, ha sido un placer entrenar contigo, Gladiolus - dijo Ignis mientras la misma fría luz azul brotaba de su mano y la lanza se desvanecía del suelo.

Ignis se dio media vuelta. Un rastro de sangre se hacía notar contrastando con la rejilla verde de la camiseta de Ignis. Gladiolus se dio cuenta pero no le dijo nada.

De vuelta al vestidor, Ignis tomó su bolsa de baño, un par de toallas y se dirigió a las duchas individuales. Se desnudó despacio en el cubículo dejando la ropa de deporte en el rincón de la banqueta. El costado izquierdo escocía con las gotas de sudor que caían sobre la herida. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y esperó hasta que estuvo a la temperatura adecuada. El agua caía en finas cascadas por la fibrosa y fina espalda de Ignis, barriendo con ellas el estrés y la frustración del día poco a poco. Ignis no era un joven corpulento. Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, pero fuerte. Su figura se asociaba más a la de un nadador profesional. Sus huesudas manos se paseaban por el pelo limpiándolo de restos de fijador con el champú y se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras pensaba en Gladiolus. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, quizá más de medio año. Aunque ambos frecuentaban el palacio, se movían por zonas y ambientes muy distintos y las tareas reales los mantenían ocupados, especialmente a Ignis, que prácticamente estaba de guardia cada día en caso de emergencia. La ultima vez que Ignis vio a Gladiolus este vestía el traje de los glaives reales, pelo pulcramente recogido y blandía su gran espada mientras acompañaba a Clarus, su padre, y a la guardia real. Tan solo cruzaron miradas. No tenia ni idea de que Gladiolus era tan amigable ni de que se estaba haciendo un tatuaje tan grande, ni se lo hubiese imaginado. Ignis se aclaró con agua fría para limpiar su mente de la imagen mental de los fuertes brazos de Gladiolus marcados en tinta negra y el pezón que se asomaba por su camiseta de entrenar mientras peleaban.

Ignis volvió a su taquilla con la toalla atada a la cintura y cargando la ropa y la bolsa en las manos. Pudo oír a alguien en la zona común y, tal y como había sospechado, era Gladiolus. El moreno estaba cubierto en sudor y respiraba por la boca muy ruidosamente y su rostro estaba sutilmente enrojecido. El rubor era difícil de percibir por el tono canela de la piel del muchacho. El moño ya no existía y machones de pelo húmedo caían pos los costados de la cara del guerrero. La escasa camiseta estaba en el suelo, junto a las zapatillas, calcetines y el pantalón. El moreno se encontraba vistiendo tan solo un suspensorio negro. Las bandas elásticas del suspensorio llamaron la atención de Ignis. Se arrapaban firmemente a los fuertes muslos de Gladiolus. El consejero jamás había visto a nadie vestir semejante cosa.

-¿Ya has acabado?- preguntó Gladiolus sin mirar a Ignis y quitándose tan exótica prenda a los ojos de Ignis.  
Ignis bajó la mirada -Tengo un par de recados que realizar antes de que acabe la tarde- dejó su ropa y la bolsa en la banqueta y, de espaldas a Gladiolus tomó otra toalla para secarse el pelo y la cara. Varios segundos después notó la ardiente mano de Gladio sobre su hombro.

-Vaya tajo más feo te he hecho. Lo siento mucho- dijo el moreno con voz suave y un gesto de descontento en el rostro.  
Ignis giró el torso para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar del guerrero posados en su costado. Gladiolus, completamente desnudo, mantenía la mano en el hombro del consejero.

-No es nada. No te preocupes- respondió Ignis evitando posar sus ojos en el perfecto esculpido cuerpo del moreno.

-Déjame compensarte de alguna manera- suplicó el guerrero  
-Gracias, Gladiolus. Lo pensaré - contestó Ignis dándole de nuevo la espalda a Gladiolus y escondiendo su prominente erección con la toalla que usó para la cabeza.

-Llámame Gladio-


	2. Flores y bobozanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Editado!

Gladio llegó a su apartamento del centro de Insomnia. Su hermana pequeña, Iris, le esperaba haciendo la cena. El moreno tomó el relevo en la cocina e Iris volvió al sofá a continuar con su serie favorita mientras le contaba a su hermano como le había ido el día.

-Estuvimos por La Gallerie y en el Arcade dando una vuelta por la mañana hasta que encontramos una cafetería muy bonita en uno de los callejones cerca del centro comercial. Estaban Noctis y Prompto allí y...-  
-¿A si que el príncipe está vivo, eh?- le interrumpió Gladio.  
-Si, se habían pasado la noche jugando al Justice Monsters 4 y tenían muy mala cara los dos. Se ve que van a sacar el quinto muy pronto- rió Iris -Nos quedamos a comer con ellos por que a Dhalia le gusta Prompto-.  
-¿A Dhalia eh? Ya.- Gladio miró a Iris buscando algún tipo de rubor en las mejillas de su hermana al hablar del príncipe.  
-Noctis me dijo que se pasaría unos días con Prompto. Que el viaje a Tenebrae le había dejado K.O. y le habían puesto la cabeza como un bombo- explicaba la chica sin apartar los ojos del televisor. -Parece ser que Ignis se puso bastante pesado con Noctis.-  
-¿Sabes quien es Ignis?- preguntó Gladio curioso mientras servía la cena en platos y terminaba de preparar la mesa.  
-Noctis siempre se está quejando de él. Yo creo que exagera un poco porque aunque parezca muy serio es muy buen chico y además hace unas pastas muy buenas- continuó Iris sentándose en la mesa, delante de su hermano.-El otro día me dio ese tiesto de flores de ahí. Noctis le dijo que fue mi cumpleaños. Me dijo que las flores se llamaban como yo- Iris apuntó a un pequeño tiesto turquesa con unos lirios violáceos. El tiesto aún conservaba una bonita cinta de seda blanca con un lazo muy elaborado.

Gladio se sorprendió al saber que Iris conocía tan bien al joven consejero del príncipe. 

-Ignis está muy preocupado por Noctis. Me lo he cruzado hoy por el gimnasio del palacio. Estaba muy estresado y se le veía distraído. No le conozco muy bien, pero no le pega para nada.-  
Iris sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje rápido. Lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo deprisa. Sabía que a su hermano no le hacía gracia que estuvieran comiendo y escribiendo mensajes al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Es que Dhalia no puede esperar hasta más tarde?- preguntó Gladio a su hermana, molesto.  
-No, pero como me has dicho que Ignis estaba tan preocupado por Noctis, le he escrito un mensaje diciéndole que había estado comiendo con Noctis y que estaba bien.- contestó Iris, disculpándose.  
-¿Pero que haces tú con el teléfono de Ignis?- preguntó Gladio sorprendido dejando el tenedor en el borde del plato.  
-Oye me estás haciendo ya muchas preguntas. Solo quise darle las gracias por las flores. Me dijo que las regase poco y los mantuviese cerca de la luz. Ya está- Iris empezaba a molestarse.

**************************************************************************************

El teléfono de Ignis vibró suavemente sobre la mesita, al lado de la taza con Ebony, distrayendo al joven de su lectura. Estiró el brazo y tomó el aparato con una mano. Era Iris. Suspiró de alivio al leer el mensaje. Se reincorporó del sofá, dejó el libro en uno de los cojines y tomó un largo sorbo del café, casi queriendo brindar por haber tenido noticias de Noctis. Tomó el teléfono con ambas manos y contestó brevemente a Iris agradeciéndole a ella y a su hermano por haberle hecho saber sobre el príncipe.  
Volvió a la cocina a por una segunda ronda de café cuando a la vuelta, el teléfono volvió a iluminarse al recibir un mensaje de un número desconocido que tan solo decía: "De nada. Espero que estés mejor del corte de antes. Cuando quieras te lo compenso con un bol de ramen gigante".  
Era bastante obvio de quien era el mensaje, pero Ignis quiso asegurarse echando un vistazo a la foto de contacto del número misterioso. Podía verse el torso de Gladio, mostrando los pectorales y el tatuaje a medio hacer. Una sonrisa pícara se asomaba por la parte superior de la foto detrás de la luz del flash que cubría el resto de su rostro. El elástico de la ropa interior se asomaba por el pantalón deportivo, dejando espacio suficiente para mostrar las hendiduras de la cadera del joven, los trabajados abdominales y un rastro de vello negro que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Ignis suspiró profundamente y observó detenidamente la imagen varios minutos mientras el pantalón aprisionaba su entrepierna. Ya tenía algo con que apaciguar la soledad y el frío de aquella noche.

Pasaron un par de días sin recibir noticias de Gladio, pero para la alegría de Ignis, Noctis volvió a su apartamento.

-Por favor Noctis, no te olvides de firmar estos documentos antes de irte hoy. El rey Regis los necesita cuanto antes- Ignis dejó un fajo de papeles considerable en la mesa de la cocina del apartamento de Noctis, justo al lado de donde estaba el príncipe tomando su desayuno.  
-Cuando vengas luego los tendrás.- contestó el príncipe con la boca llena, aun en pijama.  
-Me temo que esto no va a poder ser. Tengo el resto de la tarde libre. Mañana también- contestó Ignis sin apartar la vista de los documentos.  
-¡Oh!, ¿Eso significa que no estarás por aquí dándome la turra?- el tono de voz de Noctis era más animado de lo que el consejero esperaba.  
-Eso significa que necesito llevarme los documentos ya. Noctis- contestó Ignis con voz fría y defensiva ofreciéndole una fuente de tinta negra al joven príncipe.

Ignis volvió en el coche oficial al palacio, entregó la documentación y volvió a su apartamento andando desde allí. Necesitaba pasarse por el mercado a por verduras frescas y aprovechó el paseo para despejar la cabeza y desconectar de las tareas palaciegas. Vestido con pantalón azul oscuro, botines de punta y camisa blanca de raya diplomática anduvo con paso alegre y firme por las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad. Hacía un día espléndido para pasear.

Gladio volvía de un gimnasio de barrio de dar unas clases y alguien le llamó la atención. El característico peinado de Ignis destacaba por encima de la gente. El joven estaba distraído por un puestecito de frutas exóticas. El moreno se acercó y le dio un suave toque en el brazo al consejero real.  
-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí- saludó Gladio con una gran sonrisa a Ignis.  
-Buenos días Gladio- los ojos de Ignis pasaron de prestarle atención a las bobozanas a prestársela a los hoyuelos de Gladio. -Vaya, te has cortado el pelo- se fijó el consejero.  
-Si, bueno, mi padre no estaba convencido con el moño y estaba ya harto de oírle- dijo Gladio en un tono de descontento -A todo esto ¿como estás del corte?- había preocupación en la voz de Gladio.  
-Estoy mucho mejor. Me paso regularmente por la enfermería a cambiar los vendajes - Contestó Ignis mirando el pelo de Gladio. -Apenas se nota el cambio, solo te has retocado la parte superior del pelo. No es un gran cambio- añadió queriendo confortar al guerrero.  
Gladio sonrió bajando la mirada. Los hoyuelos volverion a aparecer, mientras sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre los de Ignis-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que formabas parte del mobiliario real.-  
-Tengo el resto del día libre, así que me he pasado por el mercado a hacer unos recados personales- explicó Ignis.  
-Ah, perfecto. Entonces ¿Nos vemos a las 6 para cenar hoy, no?- preguntó Gladio directamente.

Ignis se reajustó las gafas, tomándose unos segundos para pensar. Estar sentado delante de un bol de ramen no era lo que más le apetecía para su noche libre, pero en cuanto pensó en la compañía cambió de parecer.

-De acuerdo- contestó Ignis mirando al suelo.  
-Perfecto. Te paso a buscar más tarde. Escríbeme tu dirección en un mensaje- se apresuró a contestar Gladio, recolocándose la bolsa de deporte del hombro.  
-Así lo haré- respondió Ignis entreviendo el esbozo de una sonrisa  
-Te dejo que continúes. Hasta luego.- Gladio se despidió dándole un fugaz abrazo al consejero y siguió su camino con un trote suave.

Ignis permaneció inmóvil sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían y su respiraciñon se tornaba más profunda. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan impulsiva como Gladio. Al alejarse el guerrero, Ignis conservó el olor de la bruma de la piel aún húmeda del moreno hasta casi llegar a casa.

El timbre del interfono sonó dos veces seguidas. Ignis sacó la bandeja del horno a enfriar y se dirigió a la puerta principal de su apartamento. Vio a Gladio por la pantalla del portero automático. Desbloqueó la puerta de la calle y fue abriendo los cerrojos de la puerta del apartamento mientras Gladio subía con paso rápido por las escaleras. Gladio no tuvo tiempo no de llamar a la puerta.

-Ni idea de que subir a un decimotercero me iba a costar tanto. Se me ha hecho eterno- dijo Gladio con una media sonrisa.  
-Buenas tardes Gladio. Por favor pasa- Ignis se apartó ligeramente e hizo un gesto con la mano invitando al guerrero a entrar. -¿Demasiado entrenamiento hoy?-.  
-Nah. Nunca es demasiado. Las escaleras no se me han hecho largas por cansancio precisamente.- Gladio miró a Ignis a los ojos mientras se quitaba la chupa de cuero y entraba al apartamento.  
Ignis tomó la pesada chupa de Gladio. Estaba adornada con múltiples tachuelas, parches de bandas de heavy metal y un gran dorsal con alas adornaba la parte de atrás de la prenda. El guerrero vestía con pantalón blanco muy ceñido y una camiseta de tirantes elástica negra, igual de ceñida que el pantalón. Las espuelas de las botas militares del moreno sonaban a cada lento paso que daba siguiendo la dirección de la luz de la cocina. Ignis le seguía el paso mientras veía a Gladio mover la cabeza en todas direcciones.

Entraron a la cocina uno detrás del otro. Ignis apartó un taburete de la isla de la cocina e indicó a Gladio que se sentase. Preparó café mientras recogía rápidamente los bártulos de hornear. Sentado en el taburete y con un codo apoyado en el mármol, Gladio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ignis. La camisa plateada entallada se escondía detrás de un delantal negro en el que varias manchas de harina blanca hacían contraste. El pantalón de vestir negro estaba perfectamente planchado y se ajustaba suavemente en la parte superior de los mulsos y las nalgas del joven. Los mocasines de punta tenían decoraciones plateadas a juego con la camisa. El consejero que quitó el delantal y lo dejó al lado de la bandeja de horno que estaba enfriándose y le ofreció una taza de café al guerrero. Se sentó a su lado mientras se ajustaba los tirantes negros que llevaba algo sueltos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Gladio señalado la bandeja.  
-Delicias de Ulwaat. Aunque en vez de moras, les he puesto compota de bobozana- contestó Ignis mientras sostenía la taza de café con ambas manos. -Se las llevaré mañana a Noctis-.  
-¿Es que no tiene bastante con las cocinas del palacio?- Gladio se extrañó.  
-Noctis probó unos dulces en Tenebrae y no recuerda el nombre. Así que estoy intentando dar con cuales son- explicó Ignis tras darle un sorbo al café.  
-Venga, estás de coña, ¿no? ¿Después de como te tuvo el otro día?- Gladio sonaba indignado.  
-Noctis está pasando por un momento algo delicado- respondió Ignis con tono cortante.  
-Mira, entiendo que le defiendas, pero no te merece- los ojos de Gladio se clavaron en los de Ignis.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo tienes el corte?-

El consejero suspiró intensamente. Comprendió que Gladio quería cambiar de tema. -Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Está cicatrizando bien, pero es posible que deje marca.-

Gladio asintió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. -¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó dejando la taza en la encimera.  
-Si. Enseguida acabo- dijo Ignis levantándose del taburete.

Sacó las gafas del bolsillo del pecho de la camisa y de los del pantalón sacó un par de sujeta mangas del mismo color que los tirantes. Gladio lo observaba sonriendo e Ignis, se dio cuenta y lo miró extrañado -¿Algún problema, Gladio?.-

-No. Solo me preguntaba si íbamos al mismo sitio- respondió el guerrero volviendo a sacar a relucir sus hoyuelos.


	3. Agridulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empieza el Fluff! He escrito hoy ya dos capíulos, estoy un poco K.O. Perdonad si hay alguna incoherencia, le repasado el texto varias veces pero siempre se escapa algo.
> 
> 27/03/2019 - ¡Texto revisado!

El sitio no era para nada lo que Ignis se esperaba. La comida callejera no era de su agrado por las dudosas condiciones de higiene. Acostumbrado a la comida de palacio y a lo que se cocinaba él mismo dictado por su pulcritud, la elección Gladio le supuso un choque. El bar era diminuto y la terraza estaba muy concurrida. La música se mezclaba con el bullicio de la calle y las conversaciones de los chefs en la cocina. Hacía calor, y más cerca de las planchas donde preparaban fideos y tortitas saladas. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de madera muy machacada, llena de nombres grabados con caligrafía dudosa, poemas, corazones y amenazas de muerte. Un señor mayor se acercó a la mesa de los jóvenes recitando el menú de memoria. No era complicado recordarlo, solo habían tres platos con tres acompañamientos distintos. Los jóvenes hicieron el pedido al momento y siguieron charlando y leyendo lo que ponía en la mesa hasta que una muchacha de exótica belleza se les acercó.

-¡Anda!¿Qué haces aquí?- la muchacha se sentó al lado de Gladio y besó ambas mejillas a modo de saludo.  
-Salvar a un soldado herido- contestó casi flirteando con la muchacha señalando a Ignis- Le di un mal golpe y estoy comprando su perdón-.  
-Que mal amigo eres- dijo la muchacha tras darle un pequeño golpe al guerrero en el hombro. -Deberías buscarte otro, este no vale para nada- dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Ignis.  
-Si la señorita lo dice, quizá sea cierto- contestó Ignis sonriendo -Ignis Scientia- añadió ofreciéndole la mano a la muchacha.  
-¡Ah! Iris me ha hablado de ti. Dice que cocinas muy bien- la muchacha ignoró la mano de Ignis, se acercó al joven de gafas y le saludó con dos rápidos besos en la mejilla - Soy Dhalia, amiga de Iris-  
-Oye ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Gladio a Dhalia mientras el camarero servía una jarra de cerveza a Gladio y un té verde para Ignis.  
-Bueno... He quedado con Prompto, pero llega un poco tarde y no me contesta al teléfono- dijo sentándose al lado de Ignis.-  
Siguieron hablando unos minutos hasta que un chico rubio y sudoroso se acercó a la mesa jadeando de cansancio.

-Lo siento mucho Dhalia- articuló el joven con dificultad.  
-Me tenías preocupada. No sabía si debía volverme a casa- respondió Dhalia algo molesta.  
-Secuestras a Noctis durante días. Casi le das plantón a la señorita... ¡A ver si el mal amigo vas a ser tú!- añadió Gladio burlándose del rubio. Prompto no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero no le hizo ni pizca de gracia la sonora risotada que Dhalia dejó ir.  
-Así que eres Prompto. Encantado de conocerte al fin. Soy Ignis Scientia.- Ignis volvió a ofrecer su mano al joven esperando que esta vez no ser ignorado.  
-Que bueno ponerte cara por fin. Soy Prompto Argentum- el rubio tomó la mano de Ignis.  
-Bueno, vámonos ya, que llegaremos tarde. No me gusta perderme los trailers- Dhalia se levantó, tomó su bolso y se aferró al brazo de Prompto, que cada vez se le veía más nervioso.

Gladio observó a la joven pareja alejarse y mezclarse entre el gentío mientras tomaba su jarra de cerveza y daba un largo trago. Ignis grabó en su memoria la voz y el aspecto el joven Prompto por si en el futuro necesitaba contactar con él.

El anciano camarero se acercó a la mesa de nuevo, esta vez con la comida en una bandeja plateada. Sirvió dos boles de ramen agridulce con carne y dos juegos de palillos de madera. Ignis esperó unos minutos a que el bol se enfriara un poco, en cambio Gladio, no pudo esperar y empezó a comer de una forma bastante escandalosa salpicando caldo en un radio bastante amplio. Ignis, que tenía los palillos en su mano derecha, los volvió a dejar sobre la servilleta y se ajuntó las gafas mientras miraba a Gladio con una expresión calmada, aunque se le notaba un aire molesto.  
-¿No te gustan?- preguntó el moreno con la boca llena.  
-No son los fideos en si lo que me disgusta- Ignis no sabia como exponer la queja sin ser grosero.  
Gladio dio un largo sorbo a la cerveza. Ignis pudo notar como Gladio arqueaba su pecho debido a un gas molesto que intentó disimular como pudo -¿Entonces que es?¿El sitio?-.  
-No hubiese elegido este sitio persé, pero no es el sitio. Verás, es tu forma de comer- respondió Ignis con tono suave. -No estoy acostumbrado a...-  
-¿A como come la plebe?- rió Gladio al ver la incomodidad de Ignis. -Bueno, a ver cómo lo hace el maestro - dijo Gladio sonriendo y dejando los palillos sobre el bol de fideos.

Ignis tomó un sorbo del té, tomó los palillos con su mano derecha y comenzó a comer de forma lenta y cuidadosa de no salpicar. Tomó tres bocados de fideos, se limpió los labios suavemente con la servilleta y volvió a sorber té.

-No se si podré ir tan lento, pero lo voy a intentar- Gladio empezó a copiar a Ignis, con desastroso resultado.

Ignis sonreía al ver los intentos fallidos de Gladio pese al empeño que el moreno ponía en hacerlo bien. Terminaron de comer pero la carta de postres no fue del agrado de ninguno de los dos, así que decidieron irse del ar dejando una generosa propina.

Pasearon por las calles de Insomnia al ocaso. Las luces rosadas, naranjas y amarillentas de la puesta de sol adornaban el cielo como un lienzo de acuarelas donde todos los colores se funden entre si. Las luces de los edificios y los comercios empezaban a encenderse. Un aire despreocupado invadía las calles ahora que la gente salia del último turno de trabajo. Colas de gente empezaban a formarse en las puertas de restaurantes, cines y teatros. La luz tenue de las farolas apartaba la oscuridad de la noche que caía lentamente sobre la ciudad. Gladio e Ignis paseaban tranquilamente buscando un sitio donde tomar el postre.  
-Las heladerías están llenas. A menos que no quieras ir a tomar algo, no sé donde podemos ir- dijo Gladio aminorando el paso.  
-No me apetece pasarme por un bar ahora mismo- respondió Ignis -Me apetece algo más tranquilo.- hizo una pausa -Podemos subir a mi apartamento a por un café y una de las pastas que hice antes-.  
-Por mi perfecto. No puede ser que solo Noctis las coma, tienen demasiada buena pinta- contestó Gladio.

Ignis se limitó a sonreír. Dieron media vuelta de camino al apartamento dando un corto paseo por el parque de la rambla central, charlando, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Gladio rozaba intencionadamente la mano de Ignis de vez en cuando y este le iba devolviendo el gesto.

Ignis preparaba café y una bandeja con pastas cuando Gladio, en la sala de estar, llamó a Iris para avisarle que estaba fuera y llegaría tarde a casa. Varias lámparas con luz cálida iluminaban la espaciosa habitación. Cuadros, cojines, plantas y numerosas estanterías con libros de diversos temas adornaban el espacio. Una mesita de madera tallada a mano estaba delante del sofá donde Gladio estaba sentado, ocupando gran parte de él acomodándose entre unos coloridos cojines. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta y una frágil brisa que ondeaba las cortinas llegaba hasta un gran tapiz de colores bordado con hilo de seda,columpiándolo de vez en cuando de la pared donde estaba colgado. Un aéreo olor a incienso y una suave música comenzaban a brotar desde la cocina. Ignis trajo parte del olor del incienso con él y con las tazas de café que traía en las manos. Dejó las tazas sobre los posa vasos de madera con motivos geométricos que había en la mesita de café. Volvió con la bandeja de dulces y la situó delante del guerrero. Ignis había decorado las redondas pastas de hojaldre con una fina capa de azúcar glass. Gladio tomó una bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda de Ignis. Los ojos ámbar del guerrero cazaron a los del consejero.

-No te veía con un tatuaje tan grande como el que tienes- dijo Ignis, sentándose al lado del moreno.  
-Aún le faltan varias sesiones. Me voy acercando por el estudio de tatuajes en cuanto tengo un par de días libres- explicó Gladio.  
-¿Por qué un pájaro?- preguntó Ignis tras tomar una de las pastas  
-Es un águila. Es algo que los Amicitia han ido haciendo generación tras generación. Mi abuelo tenia un tatuaje, aunque no tan grande, pero el mio es muy parecido al de mi padre- Gladio dio un bocado al dulce.  
-No puedo imaginarme a Clarus con un tatuaje tan grande- respondió sorprendido Ignis.  
-Nadie. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo. El mio tiene más detalles que el de mi padre. Las plumas tienen más sombreado y la cara del águila está más definida- explicó el guerrero.  
Ignis asintió sutilmente mientras sorbía el café.  
-Si, mira- Gladio se quitó la camiseta captando toda la atención de Ignis- Mi padre tiene la cara del águila más al hombro, la que tengo casi ocupa todo el pectoral.- Gladio rozaba con sus dedos el tatuaje esquivando el pezón completando la explicación y girando el torso despacio. -¿No te gustan los tatuajes?- preguntó curioso al consejero.  
-No me importan, la verdad. Para los demás no está mal, pero no es algo que sea para mí. Me da la sensación de que manchan- Ignis se rió de su propio pensamiento.  
-¿Que manchan? Ya verás como no- Gladio tomó suavemente la mano de Ignis y la situó en su pecho.

Ignis separó los labios en un profundo suspiro. El cuerpo de Gladio ardía bajo la palma de su mano. El olor de la piel del guerrero se mezclaba con el incienso, el aroma del café y un suave rastro de vetiver que probablemente venía del desodorante. Los ojos ámbar se clavaron a los suyos sitiéndose vulnerable, ni siquiera el cristal de las gafas lo cubría de la intensidad de la mirada del moreno. El consejero puso la otra mano sobre el pecho del guerrero mientras este lo observaba sensual y atentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior suavemente. La respiración de ambos se tornaba lenta y profunda. Los labios finos y perfectamente perfilados del consejero se acercaban al cuello del moreno lentamente. Gladio tomó las manos de Ignis, posándolas con las palmas al techo.

-¿Ves? No mancha- el guerrero esbozó una sonrisa pícara mostrando uno de los hoyuelos en su mejilla derecha -Ahora te toca a ti- Gladio soltó suavemente una de las manos de Ignis y tomó las gafas del consejero por el puente suavemente -A mí me gustas más sin gafas.

El guerrero dobló las varillas de las gafas suavemente y las dejó con cuidado en la mesa de madera, al lado de la bandeja de los dulces. Ignis se humedeció los labios al ver a Gladio acercarse a él lentamente, tomarlo de la cintura y del costado del cuello para recibir un beso del moreno. Los labios de Ignis se sentían calientes y temblorosos, pero esto cambió cuando el guerrero los acarició con su lengua lentamente. El fuerte pecho de Gladio hacía presión con el de Ignis mientras las manos de ambos se perdían por el torso del otro. No contento con lo que tocaba, Gladio pellizcó con ambas manos la tela de la cintura de la camisa de Ignis, queriéndola sacar del pantalón.

Ignis se apartó suavemente -Así no vas a poder- se puso en pie, delante del guerrero, se bajó los tirantes y desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón bajo el asombro del moreno. -Con un rápido gesto, se quitó los mocasines y el pantalón mostrando un elástico en sus muslos con unos ganchos que mantenían la camisa en su sitio. Otras bandas elásticas en la parte baja del gemelo sujetaban los calcetines.

-Jamás había visto un tío con liguero- Sonrió Gladio acariciando los muslos del consejero. -Me gusta- añadió con una mueca de aprobación mientras se recostaba en el sofá, esta vez quedando tumbado en el sofá bocarriba.

-No son ligueros. Sirven para mantener la camisa en su sitio- explicó Ignis, atrapando las caderas de Gladio con sus muslos, quedando sentado sobre la pelvis del guerrero. -Aparte de no tener ni idea del protocolo en la mesa, tampoco sabes como vestir-.  
-Quizás no sepa como se llaman esas cosas ni como vestir debidamente, pero sé como desvestir- Gladio puso sus manos en los elásticos del muslo de Ignis y desató los ganchos lentamente.  
. Cuando los tuvo desatados, Ignis hizo ademán de quitarse la banda del muslo, pero Gladio le tomó de las manos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y siseaba en tono suave, desabrochando la camisa plateada del consejero muy despacio. Ignis echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su pecho mientras las grandes y fuertes manos de Gladio le liberaban de la camisa con parsimonia. El cuerpo de Ignis era albo y de formas suaves. Los pezones rosados adornaban sus tersos pectorales. A medida que Gladio iba desabrochando la camisa, Ignis se quitó los elásticos de las mangas y las dejó en la mesita. Gladio posó sus callosas manos en el abdomen de Ignis al lado del ombligo y con movimientos alternos, subía las manos apartando la camisa lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro del cuerpo del que ahora se había convertido en su amante. La tela plateada mostró los hombros redondeados y definidos del consejero, que seguía sometiendo su cuello al guerrero. La prominente nuez creaba una dura sombra sobre la blanca piel de Ignis y era fue tan irresistible para Gladio, que este se incorporó lentamente para besarle y morderle el cuello suavemente. Ignis tan solo podía suspirar mientras sentía como Gladio le devoraba pausadamente mientras sentía la erección del guerrero bajo su cuerpo. Las manos de Gladio se paseaban por los muslos de Ignis mientras hundía el rostro en la cavidad superior del esternón, enterrando allí la nariz, aspirando profundamente. Los dedos de Ignis despeinaban el oscuro cabello del guerrero, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y respiraba paulatinamente por la boca, suspirando cada vez que exhalaba.  
Los labios de los amantes se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez, las manos de Ignis se paseaban por el torso de Gladio mientras este seguía acariciando el borde de las bandas elásticas del muslo del consejero real, soltando sutiles ruidos de garganta. Ignis desató el ceñido pantalón y el cinturón de Gladio, coló las manos por dentro, sintiendo la enorme exitación del moreno en sus manos. Paseó los dedos sobre la fina tela de la ropa interior y el bajo vientre del guerrero, jugueteando con la línea de vello que nacía en el ombligo yendo arriba y abajo con las yemas.

El teléfono de Gladio les interrumpió.

-Tengo que contestar. Ése tono es el que tengo para la guardia- dijo Gladio con frustración. Ignis no se movió del sofá y Gladio salió a la cocina.

Pasados unos minutos, Gladio volvió a la sala de estar con gesto serio. -Es mi padre. Hay problemas en palacio.-

-¿Que ha pasado-Ignis se preocupó.

-Han intentado entrar en la sala del trono- Gladio tomó su camiseta y empezó a vestirse.

Ignis revisó su teléfono pero no había recibido ningún informe -Voy contigo- se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si no te han avisado, es mejor que no vayas. Seguro que lo han hecho por seguridad- respondió Gladio tomándole de la mano. -Me tengo que ir. Pero eso no va a quedar así-.  
Gladio posó su mano en la nuca de Ignis y se despidió con un fugaz beso. Aquella noche Ignis no fue capaz de pegar ojo. Estuvo pendiente del teléfono toda la noche. Se asomó varias veces al balcón, mirando al palacio pero no parecía haber ningún revuelo.


	4. Té para cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí tenéis el capítulo 4 de la historia. Espero que os esté gustanto. Este capítulo trae altas dosis de costumbrismo. 
> 
> Dejadme un comentario a ver que os ha parecido. 
> 
> Uroboros XIII

Por la mañana, Ignis recibió ordenes reales de permanecer de guardia fuera del perímetro de seguridad que rodeaba la ciudadela y el palacio. Múltiples cadenas de correos electrónicos y mensajes encriptados llegaban a su teléfono móvil y a su ordenador portátil actualizándose por segundos. No contenían demasiada información de lo ocurrido, tan solo eran largas conversaciones del personal intentando organizarse. Intentó contactar con Noctis en varias ocasiones y, como de costumbre, con fallido resultado. Tampoco recibió respuesta a los mensajes que había escrito a Gladio durante la noche.

Ignis permanecía en el balcón, con los ojos clavados en el palacio mientras el café se enfriaba al lado del ordenador, que tintineaba con cada mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada. De pronto tuvo una idea y volvió a la sala de estar.

Una suave música despertó a Iris. Se había hecho un ovillo con el nórdico de tonos rosas y lavanda y enterraba su cara en un peluche de un animal indefinido de color blanco con alas de murciélago y gran nariz roja. Sin abrir los ojos, estiró el brazo, cogió su teléfono móvil y volvió a su nido de mantas.

-¿Si?- contestó la muchacha con voz rasposa.  
\- Buenos días. Siento molestarte tan temprano Iris. Espero no haberte despertado- contestó una suave voz masculina.  
-¿Noctis?- preguntó confusa Iris, incorporándose en la cama.  
\- Soy Ignis. Seré breve. ¿sabes si volvió anoche tu hermano?- preguntó el consejero.  
-¿Qué?- Iris se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la habitación corriendo - ¿Qué ha pasado?-  
-Han habido altercados en el palacio. No parece ser grave pero han acordonado la ciudadela y no logo localizar ni a Gladio ni a Noctis- explicó calmadamente Ignis.  
-Estoy en la habitaciómnde Gladio. Parece que anoche no se pasó por aquí. Me dijo que volvería tarde pero no tengo ni idea de dónde fue. ¿Sabes si está bien?- la voz de Iris sonaba cada vez más preocupada.  
Ignis suspiró -Tu hermano estaba conmigo cuando recibió las órdenes de Clarus-  
Iris permaneció en silencio.  
-Siento haber alborotado tu mañana tan súbitamente preocupándote de esta manera. Quizá no haya sido una buena idea - se disculpó Ignis.  
-Intentaré contactar con Noctis - contestó pausadamente Iris.  
-No tengo demasiada información, pero seguro que ambos están bien, solo quiero asegurarme - Ignis hizo una pausa para revisar su bandeja de entrada en el portátil - Estoy siguiendo las ordenes de los diferentes sectores de palacio. Han bajado a alerta verde y están empezando con las misiones de rastreo. Quiero pensar que no hay peligro, pero es posible que tarden varias horas en actualizar de nuevo el estado de lo ocurrido.

-Ya- se limitó a decir la joven que parecía confusa con la explicación del consejero.  
-Tengo órdenes de no acercarme a la ciudadela, pero si me lo permites, puedo pasarme por tu casa, traer algo de desayunar a modo de disculpa y ofrecerte algo de compañía. Podemos intentar localizar a Gladio y a Noctis juntos - dijo Ignis.  
-¡Vale! Estoy en el 18 de la Rue Somnus. A lado de la plaza de la estatua del Rey fundador verás un callejón estrecho, sigue hasta el fondo y verás varias casitas de colores. Estamos en la azul, bajando por la izquierda - explicó la muchacha.

-¿Té o café?- preguntó Ignis intentando aminorar la preocupación de la muchacha.

-Té de vainilla - la voz de Iris sonaba más animada.  
-Vainilla para la señorita. Llegaré en unos cuarenta minutos si te va bien - la voz de Ignis irradiaba seguridad.  
\- Sin problema. Hasta luego- se despidió Iris.  
\- Te veo en breve- Ignis cortó la llamada, recogió la mesa y preparó el portátil para llevarlo con él. Se vistió y se peinó en un tiempo récord, incluso para él y se puso en camino a la cafetería más selecta de la ciudad.

Puntual como de costumbre, Ignis llamó al timbre de la pequeña casita azul. Iris abrió la puerta para encontrar al joven consejero, vestido con las ropas de glaive real, perfectamente peinado y con una ligero rocío de sudor en su frente. Sonrió cortés a la joven mientras hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Tenía las manos ocupadas, una con el desayuno y la otra con una funda negra de tela rígida.

-Hola- dijo Iris en pijama, que miraba a Ignis de arriba a abajo - pasa por favor-  
-Muchas gracias - se limitó a decir el consejero.

En la entradita de suelo de piedra, habían zapatillas de suela blanda. Ignis se cambió el calzado y siguió a Iris hacia el comedor. La casa estaba recogida y entraba mucha luz natural. Habían varias plantas decorando la habitación. Un kotatsu con una manta rosa con estampados de fantasía estaba en la parte central. Habían varios cojines a juego con la manta. El televisor estaba encendido y con el volumen bajo. Ignis no era capaz de imaginarse a Gladio en ese kotatsu.

\- Me he pasado por La Fée a por el desayuno. Espero que te gusten las almendras- dijo Ignis mientras debajo una bolsa de cartón muy estilosa.  
-¿Has ido hasta allí?.¡Si está lejísimos!- se sorprendió Iris.  
\- Espero que esto sirva como disculpa por despertarte de mala manera- contestó Ignis despreocupado, sacando dos vasos de papel muy grandes de la bolsa y una caja de cartón blanca con un lazo lila.

Iris trajo platos y cubiertos para dos. Dentro de la caja había seis pastas en forma de caracola pequeñas y delicadas. La joven se sentó al lado de Ignis, que servía las pastas en los platos. Aunque más relajado que antes, aún mantenía el semblante serio.

-No he podido contactar con Noctis. He enviado un mensaje a Dhalia para ver si ella sabía algo y tampoco. Es posible que se pase más tarde- explicó Iris.  
-Afortunadamente he traído suficientes dulces en caso que ella también quiera. ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?- preguntó Ignis encendiendo su portátil, dejándolo a su lado en el suelo - Espero que no te importe que tenga el ordenador encendido-.  
-No, sin problema- contestó Iris tomando el vaso de té con las manos -No se nada de mi hermano. Mi padre anoche me envió un correo, mira- la joven encaró la pantalla de su teléfono a Ignis.  
-Ya veo. Es el mismo correo que hemos recibido todos- contestó Ignis serio.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía 658 mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada. Echó un vistazo por encima y no vio nada nuevo, tan solo el personal organizándose y pasando informes de zonas, parecía estar todo bajo control.  
El timbre volvió a sonar e Iris se levantó del kotatsu para ir a abrir. Tras unos minutos, Iris volvió al salón acompañada por Dhalia y Prompto.

-¡Anda, el amigo de tu hermano!- sonreía pícara Dhalia -Vaya, tenemos mucho que contarnos tú y yo luego.-  
-Buenos días Dhalia. Prompro ¿Qué tal?¿Llegasteis al cine a tiempo? - contestó Ignis con una sonrisa.  
-Encima es atento tía, y yo apenas recuerdo su nombre - susurró Dhalia en el oído de Iris.  
-¡Hola Ignis!- saludó efusivamente Prompto - ¿Qué estáis comiendo?- el rubio se sentó en el kotatsu, al lado de Ignis.  
\- Voy a hacer té - Iris se dió media vuelta y salió del comedor.  
-He dado un mal despertar a Iris, así que esta es mi disculpa- explicó Ignis sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador.  
Dhalia se sentó al lado de Prompto, quedando en frente de Ignis en el kotatsu. Le dio un codazo al pecoso - ¡A ver si aprendes de tu colega!-  
-¡Vale, vale!- Prompto se quejó a Dhalia y se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención al televisor.

Iris volvió con dos tazas de té y más platos y cubiertos. Vestía ropa de calle - Me daba vergüenza tener visitas y estar en pijama-.

Dhalia miraba burlona a Iris e Ignis. Se sirvieron cada uno de ellos una caracola mientras charlaban de lo ocurrido en la ciudadela. Ignis iba revisando la bandeja del correo de vez en cuando, las chicas miraban la televisión y Prompto jugaba al King's Knight en su teléfono.

\- ¡Hostia, pero si está Noc conectado!- dijo Prompto.  
-¿Estás diciendo que Noctis está jugando?- preguntó Ignis, incrédulo.  
-¡Llámale Iris, va!- se apresuró Dhalia - ¡A ver si te contesta ahora!-  
Sin dudarlo un segundo, Iris sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Noctis. Todos prestaron atención a la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeñaja?- respondió una voz masculina la llamada de Iris.  
-¡Noctis! ¿Estás bien? Estamos todos muy preocupados - el rubor subía a las mejillas de la joven.  
-Si. Los Imperiales han intentado entrar en la sala del trono, pero los Glaives los han conseguido parar. Estoy en mi apartamento, pero me han dicho que no me mueva de aquí hasta nueva orden.  
-¿Y mi hermano? - el rostro de Iris reflejaba tranquilidad. Les hizo un gesto a los demás indicando que Noctis estaba bien. Ignis suspiró.  
\- La última vez que lo vi fue anoche. Yo salía de la ciudadela con los escoltas y él estaba crujiéndole el cráneo a un par de soldados de infantería con tu padre. ¡Que bestia!- rió el príncipe.  
Iris rió con él - Les diré a los demás que estás bien- dijo la joven - Estoy ahora mismo con Dhalia, Prompto e Ignis-.  
-Veo que estás bien acompañada. Ya os avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias- dijo Noctis -  
-De acuerdo. Estaremos atentos. ¡Adiós!- se despidió Iris.  
-¡Hasta luego!- contestó Noctis antes de colgar.

Iris explicó lo que Noctis le había contado y un aura de tranquilidad cubrió la sala. El rostro de Ignis cambió completamente, y aunque seguía atento a las actualizaciones del estado de la ciudadela, estaba mucho menos tenso. Las chicas continuaron viendo la televisión y Prompto seguía enganchando a su teléfono. De tanto en cuanto iba hablando con Ignis. Este le iba contestando a trompicones ya que prestaba gran parte de su atención al ordenador. De pronto, el teléfono de Ignis se iluminó.  
"Ya casi estamos terminando. Se ve que unos capullos del imperio querían darse un paseo por la sala del trono, pero desafortunada los Amicitia estaban para impedirlo. No me quito de la cabeza esas cosas que llevabas anoche."  
Ignis intentó disimular una sonrisa mientras contestaba al mensaje de Gladio.

"Me alegra saber que estás bien. Hemos contactado con Noctis, está bien. Estoy con Iris, Dhalia y Prompto en tu casa. Hablamos luego, seguro que andas ocupado".

Pasaron varias horas y los cuatro iban charlando y explicándose anécdotas de Noctis y Gladio. Iris notó a Ignis distante.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Iris -Pareces cansado. ¿has estado trabajando por la noche?-.  
-Sí, más o menos. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche con todo lo ocurrido en la ciudadela- Ignis se quitó las gafas, las dejó encima de la mesa y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.  
-Puedes ir a echarte un rato en la habitación de mi hermano si lo necesitas. Dhalia y yo vamos a preparar algo de comer, si quieres te llamamos cuando esté listo- dijo Iris.  
-No quiero causar molestia. En tal caso, mejor me marcho a casa- contestó Ignis sonriendo a la muchacha.  
-Nos lo estamos pasando bien los cuatro. Insisto, quédate y descansa aunque sea un rato- contestó insistente Iris.  
Ignis suspiró -De acuerdo. Intentaré no dormirme-

Iris sonrió y acompañó a Ignis a la habitación de Gladio. Cruzaron un pasillo de madera bastante largo, con muchas fotos familiares en las paredes. Habían varios marcos tipo collage con fotos de Gladio e Iris de bebés y de niños, varias fotos de bodas, vacaciones y de cumpleaños. Iris entró por un arco cubierto con un noren sin apenas apartarlo. Tras la cortina había unas escaleras que subían a los dormitorios, el de Gladio era la primera puerta. Iris le mostró el camino al baño de la planta superior a Ignis y volvió a bajar al comedor. El olor de Gladio estaba impregnado en toda la habitación. Suelo de moqueta azul y paredes de color vainilla contrastaban con la colcha de tonos anaranjados que había sobre un sofá al fondo de la habitación, al lado, una mesita con un ejemplar de "Lucis Health" que mostraba a un chico muy musculoso en la portada. Una cama doble estaba en frente del armario, con el lateral izquierdo pegado a la pared. Ignis se quitó el chaleco de los glaives reales y lo dejó el sofá. Se tumbó en la cama despacio, casi dubitativo y preguntándose a si mismo si hacía bien de invadir la intimidad de su cama. Los pensamientos negativos de Ignis se desvanecieron al momento en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada impregnada con el almizcle del guerrero. Ignis hundió el rostro, aspirando profundamente el olor que desprendía queriéndolo tomar todo. Se abrazó a la almohada y al poco quedó dormido profundamente. En lo que parecieron tan solo unos segundos, el teléfono de Ignis sonó. Rápidamente contestó.  
El perímetro de seguridad había sido anulado y le requerían en palacio de inmediato. Ignis se vistió de nuevo con el chaleco de los glaives reales y bajó a recoger su portátil y despedirse de Dhalia, Prompto e Iris.


	5. Ámbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Estoy inspirada, así que ya van dos capítulos en un fin de semana - ¡wow!.
> 
> Muy explícito, muy salvaje, muy de todo. Todo lo que no había en el capítulo anterior, lo de derramado en este. Si eres sensible quizá no es para ti, si no lo eres, espero que lo disfrutes. 
> 
> SilentScreamXIII - 
> 
> -01/04/2019 - ¡Editado!
> 
> P.D.: Sí, me he cambiado el nick

La aduana de la ciudadela estaba llena del personal de palacio haciendo cola para poder entrar. Grupos de civiles curiosos que paseaban por Insomnia, deambulaban por la zona, preocupados. Ignis esperó pacientemente su turno mientras iba saludando y comentando lo ocurrido con el personal de cocina que esperaban tras él. Pase en mano y semblante altamente reconocible, pasó sin problema por el control. Mientras se dirigía a palacio, iba revisando la agenda del móvil, que iba actualizándose por segundos. Le esperaban en la sala de reuniones del ala este de inmediato.  
Ya en el palacio, Ignis fue observando el estado general del edificio; la puerta principal estaba siendo reemplazada y grandes manchas de hollín cubrían la fachada frontal. En el salón principal había marcas de disparos, muebles y decoraciones rotas, cortinas quemadas, alfombras con sangre y restos de armaduras y armas por el suelo. Los soldados imperiales habían hecho desperfectos en el edificio y habían herido de gravedad a bastantes soldados. Varios pelotones de personal médico estaban repartidos en diferentes áreas de la ciudadela, cosa que hizo a Ignis preguntarse si en el informe de heridos estaría el nombre de alguno de los Amicitia. El consejero cruzaba los pasillos con celeridad de camino a la sala de reuniones del ala este del palacio observando las muchas áreas acordonadas y escoltadas por la guardia real.

-Señor Scientia- una voz detrás de Ignis reclamaba su atención.  
Ignis se dio media vuelta - Señor Phobos- saludó haciendo una reverencia.  
\- ¡Qué suerte encontrarle de camino, señor Scientia!. Tenemos mucho que discutir - continuó el presidente del consejo real, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ignis. -  
-¿Ya hay informe oficial?- preguntó directamente Ignis.  
-Tenemos informe y tenemos a Aldercapt con nosotros en la sala- continuó el anciano.  
-¿Cómo dice? ¿Está Iedolas Aldercapt aquí?- preguntó incrédulo Ignis, olvidando por completo el informde heridos y siguiendo el paso al presidente del consejo.  
-Por supuesto. Será una tarde muy interesante-. Contestó con media sonrisa el anciano.  
Atravesaron varios pasillos plagados de gente mientras el personal les saludaba con devoto respeto a los dos. Varios soldados reales e imperiales desarmados vigilaban la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Ignis seguía a Magnus Phobos examinando a los soldados reales, ninguno de ellos era Gladio. Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron, para permanecer cerradas celosamente durante horas.

La reunión había sido larga y complicada pero sin mayores altercados. Ignis, al ser de los más jóvenes, la abandonó a la mitad debido a que asuntos de alto secreto iban a ser discutidos en persona por el mismísimo rey Regis. Ignis permanecería fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso. Portátil en mano, se dirigió al salón principal de nuevo. Las operaciones de limpieza y reparación del palacio seguían vigentes y progresando con rapidez. El consejero real decidió volver a su apartamento lo antes posibl, la falta de sueño y descanso comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y mente.  
Al llegar, dejó el portátil en la mesa del la sala de estar y revisó su teléfono móvil.  
"  
Jamás pensé que el uniforme de glaive podía quedarte tan estupendamente bien"

Al leer el mensaje de Gladio, Ignis se sintió verdaderamente mal y un suspiró de desilusión salió de su pecho. Aunque estuvo atento todo el tiempo que pasó en la cuidadela en caso de toparse con Gladio, no llegó a verle ni siquiera de lejos.

Ignis decidió contestar. "Siento mucho no haberte visto, he estado pendiente a ver si te veía. ¿Cómo va todo?"

Ignis esperó unos minutos en caso que recibiera respuesta del guerrero mientras se preparaba un café, pero no fue así. Al acabarse la taza, se dio una larga ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y se preparó algo de cenar antes de irse a dormir.

Tras varios días de restauración del palacio, los servicios reales empezaron a activarse de nuevo poco a poco. Ignis aprovechó el tiempo libre y tomó ventaja para hacer recados que normalmente no podía hacer, ideó varias recetas nuevas y visitó a Iris para asegurarse que la muchacha estaba bien. También fue al apartamento de Noctis, en el cual pasó prácticamente un día completo recogiendo, limpiando y organizando las tareas y los próximos eventos del príncipe. Prompto visitó a Noctis en varias ocasiones durante el toque de queda impuesto al príncipe. Ignis continuó contactando con Gladio por mensaje sin poder mantener una conversación fluida con él. Ignis supuso que el guerrero estaba ocupado con los informes de la guardia y Clarus lo necesitaba con él. Aun así, no le parecía motivo alguno para ignorarle de aquella manera. Ignis volvió a la normalidad ocupándose de las tareas en palacio, atendiendo a reuniones y asistiendo al príncipe en cuanto era necesario. Los días pasaban y apenas recibía noticias de Gladio, no más que algún mensaje con alguna frase suelta, pero nada sustancial, así que el consejero pensó que sería buena idea no molestarle y dejó de mensajearle tan a menudo. Se sentía frustrado y, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, abandonado. Su mañana había sido una de las más duras que había tenido en meses, la reunión con el consejo del imperio y Phobos, no había ido nada bien, y eso ayudó a que la frustración que ya sentía, se convirtiese en ira. Por suerte para él, el gimnasio, parte de los jardines, la lavandería, las cocinas y parte del ala inferior estaba intacta, así que tomando ventaja de que podía usar las instalaciones cuanto quisiera, decidió usar la frustración como gasolina para hacer una sesión de entrenamiento intensa. Cruzó los portones de madera del gimnasio pero esta vez estaba vacío, y, juraría que prácticamente igual, tal y como lo dejaron Gladio y él la última vez que estuvieron allí. Comenzó su ritual colgando su traje en la amplia taquilla, vistiéndose con el kit deportivo y lo terminó con música a todo volumen en sus oídos de vuelta a la sala de máquinas del gimnasio.

Estuvo más de una hora sin parar usando las máquinas y las pesas de la sala, cuando tuvo suficiente castigo, volvió al vestidor. Seguía estando completamemnte solo. Tomó su neceser de baño, las toallas que antes había cogido de la lavandería y se dirigió a las duchas individuales, no sin antes revisar su teléfono móvil. Seguía sin noticias de Gladio.

Ni siguiera el agua ardiendo ayudaba a Ignis a alejar a Gladio de su mente. "¿Por qué no le respondía?", "¿Tan ocupado estaba?", "¿Había sido capaz de dejar a Iris tantos días sola?" Eran solo unas de las muchas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza constantemente. Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en las reuniones del consejo real ni de llevar las tareas reales a la perfección. Sentía que se había fallado a si mismo y se odiaba por ello. Sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a enjabonarse el cabello con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a la puerta de la mampara de la ducha. Visto desde fuera, podría dar la impresión que se castigaba de cara a la pared, como cuando era niño y el rey Regis le descubría escapándose a los jardines traseros del palacio para ver las estrellas por la noche junto a Noctis. Intentaba pensar en la agenda de Noctis para esa misma semana para distraerse y no dejar que la ira y la frustración le volviesen a invadir.  
Una mano callosa le acarició la espalda lentamente. -Parece que la cicatriz está curando bien-. Dijo una voz masculina.  
De un brinco, Ignis se dio media vuelta. La espuma del champú le entraba en los ojos. Se aclaró el rostro y el cabello rápidamente mientras las misteriosas manos rodeaban su cintura y lo atraían a un cuerpo cálido, más ardiente incluso que el agua de la ducha. Ignis abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar que tanto había estado esperando - ¡Gladio!- exclamó confuso el consejero.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El moreno, completamente desnudo, atrapó a Ignis de espaldas a la pared. -Aldous me ha chivado que habías entrado en el gimnasio, y al no verte en la sala de máquinas, he probado suerte y fíjate, ¡aquí estamos!- los hoyuelos del guerrero estaban prácticamente escondidos bajo una barba descuidada, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de seductora. -Además, he venido con sed-.

El agua cubría el cuerpo de los dos hombres de la misma forma que Gladio besaba a Ignis, lentamente y sin dejarse ningún rincón por explorar. Las manos del guerrero se perdían por el cabello mojado y echado hacia atrás de Ignis y este, se abrazaba a Gladio fuerte y firmemente dejándose besar y tomar completamente por el moreno. Las manos de los amantes, hambrientas por el otro, recorrían los cuerpos mojados mientras los jadeos y los profundos suspiros eran disimulados por el sonido de la ducha.

Gladio lamía y sorbía el agua de las clavículas de Ignis mientras este, con la espalda en la pared, rodeaba al moreno por la cintura con una pierna mientras se abrazaba al ancho cuello del que le estaba devorando. Ignis sentía la gran erección de Gladio presionando contra la suya y contra su viente. Ignis acariciaba el vello del pecho de Gladio con una mano a la ves que este seguía haciéndole un rastro de besos por la mandíbula, el cuello y los hombros, sorbiendo los rastros del agua que caía por la blanca piel del consejero. Ignis seguía la dirección del vello del guerrero hasta al descuidado pubis. Gladio tomó a Ignis de la mano, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le dio la vuelta, poniéndole de nuevo de cara a la pared y, presionando su dura entrepierna contra las nalgas y las caderas de Ignis siguió mordiéndole el cuello y los hombros. Gladio echó la vista a la cicatriz del costado del consejero.  
\- Eso te va a dejar marca y no me lo perdonaré jamás- susurró Gladio en el oído de Ignis. - Voy a tener que compensarte muchas veces - añadió Gladio mientras bajaba por la blanca espalda de Ignis dejando un camino de besos y caricias.

Gladio dedicó varios minutos a acariciar y besar la cicatriz que él mismo había hecho en esa misma piel días antes. Ignis suspirando, apoyaba los antebrazos y la frente en la fría pared de la ducha. Gladio se arrodilló detrás de él, lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a morder fuertemente las nalgas del consejero, dejando marcas superficiales de los dientes en la piel. La frustración y la ira abandonaron completamente la mente de Ignis tras cada caricia, cada beso y cada dentellada que el moreno le hacía sentir. Las manos de Gladio se paseaban por las largas piernas del consejero, casi echando de menos las bandas elásticas en las que tanto había estado pensando mientras abatía a los soldados del imperio. Posó su mano derecha en la parte frontal del muslo de Ignis, subiendo hasta su entrepierna poco a poco, sintiendo el vello recortado en las yemas de sus dedos al tocar sus ingles. Gladio atrapó con su mano la erección del consejero y empezó a estimular el pene de Ignis acariciándolo de arriba a abajo lentamente, haciendo movimientos circulares con el pulgar en el glande mientras hundía el rostro entre sus nalgas, presionando con la punta de la lengua la prieta entrada de Ignis, lamiendola pausadamente.

El agua que caía por la espalda y el cabello de Ignis no se sentía tan caliente como las manos y la boca de Gladio, que iba intensificando y acelerando las caricias con su mano derecha y el lengüeteo en la abertuda de sus nalgas. Ignis, tomó a Gladio de la muñeca, indicándole que parase, pero este hizo caso omiso. Se puso de pie de nuevo y dio la vuelta a Ignis, colocándole de nuevo frente a él presionando su velludo pecho contra el suyo. Le agarró de las caderas y lo levantó livianamente del suelo. Ignis, rodeó la cintura de Gladio con los muslos, mientras este lo abrazó y lo llevó fuera de las duchas.

Los dos completamente empapados, se besaban apasionadamente mientras Gladio cargaba con Ignis hasta una banqueta al lado de su taquilla, recostando al consejero en ella. Gladio, de rodillas en el suelo, besaba el vientre de Ignis despacio, mientras este se estremecía, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que la tomó poco a poco con la boca, saboreando las gotas transparentes que había en el rosado glande del consejero. La respiración de Ignis se tornó profunda y lenta mientras que tímidos jadeos salían de su garganta. Gladio lamía y besaba el pene de Ignis con fuerza, pasión y sin cuidado, clavando sin querer los dientes de vez en cuando, haciendo sisear al consejero entre dientes. Gladio, al sentir que Ignis no estaba disfrutando tanto como él, se levantó del suelo, tomó su neceser de la taquilla y la mano de su amante y lo llevó junto a los tocadores, cada uno esculpido en mármol negro con su repisa, grifería y espejo propio. Gladio dejó el neceser abierto en a repisa e indicó a Ignis con un gesto que se pusiese de cara al espejo, este obedeció sin objeción alguna.

El guerrero volvió a estimular la largura de Ignis con una mano, mientras se hacia lo mismo con su mano libre a si mismo. Ignis, con la parte baja de espalda encorvada hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en el mármol, respiraba con la boca abierta, mientras miraba a Gladio por el espejo. El guerrero mantenía la mirada baja, observando el cuerpo de Ignis sonriendo de costado mientras respiraba con la boca abierta y se lamía los labios. El consejero cerró los ojos cuando notó el rozamiento de la erección de Gladio entre sus nalgas, que presionaba su pelvis contra la suya haciendo, sin orden alguno, movimientos circulares y de vaivén, como si de un baile se tratase, rodeándolo por la cintura con los fuertes brazos curtidos en mikl batallas. Gladio se separó del cuerpo del consejero unos instantes solo para volver a engancharse a él de nuevo con el glande rebosando de lubricante. Ignis apoyó los codos en el mármol, arqueando aún más la espalda y Gladio, detrás de él, le agarró firmemente de la cadera con una mano y, con la otra mano sujetando la base de su pene, estimuló de nuevo el anillo de músculos de Ignis, haciendo cada vez más presión.  
Gladio usó más lubricante, pero esta vez para sus dedos que, dos de ellos, entraban y salían lentamente del cuerpo de Ignis, entretanto, este suspiraba lentamente, reposando la cabeza entre sus antebrazos. El moreno tomó del pelo a Ignis y de un tirón suave, le levantó el rostro encarándole al espejo y, mirándole a los ojos a través del cristal, susurró casi en un gruñido al tomar a su amante de las caderas, presionando su entrada con su ancho glande. -Tócate-.

Ignis no se lo pensó dos veces. Levantando el rostro con gesto desafiante, bajó su mano derecha y empezó a masturbarse lentamente mientras sentía como Gladio entraba dentro de su cuerpo con cierta dificultad. Algún despistado quejido salía de la garganta de Ignis, haciendo que Gladio aminorase la intensidad y la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ignis iba acelerando el movimiento de su mano derecha y la presión que su mano ejercía sobre su pene. Sentía los ojos ámbar clavados en su rostro a través del espejo, cosa que le excitaba y le avergonzaba a partes iguales y le hacía apartar le cara del campo de visión. Gladio resoplaba y respiraba ruidosamente, apretando los dientes y sonriendo, mientras mantenía los ojos posados en el rostro de Ignis, que era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

Gladio pudo ver parte del vientre de Ignis tensarse, tenues sacudidas nerviosas invadían el cuerpo de Ignis, así que el moreno lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió a encarar al espejo. Ignis, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos en blanco, entrecerrados, orgasmaba compulsiva y abundantemente sobre el mármol del lavabo. Gladio, al ver tan espectáculo no tardó en seguirlo con una copiosa e intensa eyaculación dentro de él, con el rostro al cielo, jadeando ruidosamente y atrayendo el cuerpo de Ignis al suyo.

Ignis volvió a apoyarse en el mármol mientras Gladio salía de su cuerpo lentamente mientras le besaba la espalda al consejero.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos. A ti, y a ésos puñeteros ligueros de señorita que llevabas en otro día... Me estaba volviendo loco...- consiguió articular el moreno entre susurros, apoyándose en el mármol, al lado de Ignis.  
\- Pensé que estabas avergonzado por lo que pasó en mi apartamento y no querías volver a saber de mi - se confesó Ignis, incorporándose y apartándose el flequillo de los ojos, echándolo a un lado.  
\- Jamás. Eso nunca. Siento haberte dado esa sensación. Mi padre es muy demandante con el trabajo de Escudo del Rey. Lo quiere todo a la perfección, y, le entiendo... Han sido unos días muy intensos y muy extraños. Yo solo quería volverte a ver. Y dormir, para serte sincero.- se disculpó Gladio poniendo una mano sobre el blanco hombro.  
Ignis puso su mano sobre la de Gladio y, aun con rubor en sus mejillas, sonrió - Bueno, ya nos hemos visto, ahora solo nos falta dormir un poco a los dos-.  
-Iris me chivó que dormiste en mi cama el otro día - dijo Gladio en tono pícaro.  
-Si bueno, no dormí nada la noche del ataque y estaba preocupado por ti, por Noctis y por ella. No pensé con claridad y la desperté de golpe muy temprano por la mañana preguntándole por ti - explicó Ignis.  
-Si, ya me ha puesto al corriente de todo - dijo Gladio acariciando el rostro de Ignis con el dorso de los dedos - Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana-.  
-No hay de qué. Es un placer - contestó el consejero poniendo ambas manos en el cuello de Gladio.  
-Entonces que, ¿vamos a dormir?- preguntó Gladio con media sonrisa.  
-No sin antes cenar algo- contestó Ignis, posando un tierno beso sobre los carnosos labios del moreno.


	6. Él no es para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después del torrido capitulo, aquí os dejo un capítulo corto con mucho costumbrismo y mucho diálogo. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Ignis y Gladio dejaron atrás la ciudadela. Gladio, preocupado por su hermana pequeña, decidió pasarse por casa para asegurarse que todo estaba bien e Ignis volvió a su apartamento a dejar documentos privados de palacio.

Iris se abalanzó sobre Gladio, cargado con una gran mochila que dejó caer al recibir a su hermana en brazos de un salto. La joven se alegraba mucho de volver a ver a verle, pues había pasado varios días sola. Él le puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido y le aseguró que Clarus estaba bien mientras tomaban un sencillo tentempié.

Sonó el timbre cuando Gladio se acomodaba en el kotatsu y encendía la televisión. Entre los vitoreos del partido de Blitzball provenientes del televisor, se oía la voz de Iris, ligeramente más aguda al abrir la puerta. Iris volvió al comedor con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oye, Gladio, sé que acabas de llegar a casa y estoy muy contenta de volver a verte- comenzó la muchacha.  
-No me hagas la rosca. ¿Es Noctis, verdad?- se aventuró a adivinar el moreno sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
-Sí. Está con Prompto y dice que ya le han levantado el toque de queda- continuó la muchacha.  
-¿Y por qué no entran?- preguntó Gladio.  
-Van al Arcade y a cenar. Iremos a buscar a Dhalia de camino-  
-¿Iremos?- interrumpió Gladio. Iris permaneció callada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
-No hace falta que me pidas permiso. Solo quiero que recuerdes que el príncipe ya tiene princesa- el tono de voz de Gladio sonó firme y frío.  
-Lo se contestó la muchacha con la mirada baja y la voz temblorosa - ¡Ya lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes cada vez que le veo!- se mordió el labio, evitando mirar a su hermano a la cara.

El moreno suspiró - No quiero que lo pases mal, éso es todo - dijo levantándose del suelo, acercándose a la muchacha. - Estoy seguro de que a él tampoco le hace especial ilusión, créeme-.  
Gladio rodeó a su hermana por los hombros y la acercó a su pecho - Lo siento- se disculpó con una angustiosa mueca, posando un corto beso en el pelo de Iris - ¿Tienes que cambiarte?-.

A Iris le costaba respirar, su corazón iba a mil por hora y tímidas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. No pudo responder a Gladio asi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale. Sube arriba y tómate tu tiempo. Les diré que pasen - dijo Gladio, intentando calmar a su hermana tras darle un fuerte abrazo.

Iris salió corriendo de la habitación subiendo las escaleras raudamente.

Gladio salió del salón aparta dirigirse a la entrada. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y observó a Noctis y a Prompto deambulando cabizbajos con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de sus móviles. Inmersos en el juego sin notar la presencia de Gladio.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Ya te han dejado libre?- exclamó Gladio al príncipe.  
\- ¿Qué hay, Gladio?- saludó Prompto agitando una mano al aire sin mirarle.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió Noctis sin levantar la cabeza.  
\- A mi nada. Pero por lo menos podrías dar las gracias - contestó Gladio, avanzando descalzo por el patio lentamente, acercándose a Noctis.  
\- He enviado un comunicado oficial agradeciendo al personal la labor en palacio por lo ocurrido con los atacantes del Imperio - contestó el príncipe, mirando desafiadamente al guerrero.  
\- Ignis los ha enviado. Tú solo los has firmado - Gladio se cruzó de brazos delante del príncipe, que se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Noctis, molesto.  
Gladio se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando calmar la rabia que crecía en él. La congoja que sentía su hermana le quemaba más que cualquier herida de batalla. - Escuchame bien, más te vale que tengas bien claro que eres el futuro rey de Lucis. Deberías empezar a darle más importancia a tu posición y dejar de apalancarte y holgazanear en cuanto se te brinda la oportunidad. Hay muchísima gente que se preocupa por ti. Y se preocupan más d elo que crees -.  
\- ¿A que te refieres con éso, Gladio?- Noctis interrumpió el discurso de Gladio, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con gesto retador.  
\- No te enteras. No estoy hablando de mí, ni de la guardia, ni de Ignis, ni de tu padre - Gladio dio un empujón a Noctis en el hombro.

Prompto intentó interponerse, pero Noctis le apartó tirándole del brazo.

\- ¡Hablo de Iris, inútil! - gritó Gladio propinándole otro empujón a Noctis, casi tirándolo al suelo-.

Noctis se detuvo en seco, liberó un tosco y corto suspiro - Ya lo sé, Gladio, no soy tan estúpido-.

Gladio cerró el puño - Si le haces daño, me aseguraré que recibes lo mismo por triplicado-.

Vestida con un vestido corto estampado de tonos granate y negro, botas de media caña, medias hasta la rodilla, bolso y chaqueta en mano, Iris interrumpió la conversación al salir al patio. -¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó a los dos más jóvenes.

-Sí, vamos, Dhalia nos está esperando - contestó Prompto, acercándose a la joven. La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo.  
Noctis y Gladio se miraban con recelo el uno al otro. Sin mediar palabra, Noctis se dio media vuelta y salió a la calle con paso lento, casi balanceando el cuerpo. Iris se despidió de Gladio y se acercó a Noctis correteando. Prompto le siguió de cerca, despidiéndose del moreno con la mano.

Gladio volvió a la sala de estar, sentado de nuevo en el kotatsu, intentó distraerse con la televisión. Había perdido el hilo del partido y ya no le parecía tan interesante, además el marcador seguía igual y los jugadores le parecían más delfines haciendo trucos que deportistas de élite. Uno de los jugadores de los Kilika Beasts, se había lesionado y lo sacaron fuera del estadio. Al ver el cabello rubio ceniza del jugador, le vino a la mente el de Ignis en las duchas del gimnasio de palacio. Podía ver como el agua de la ducha caía por su interminable espalda, desde los omóplatos hasta el final de su espalda, donde estaba él tomando cada gota. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, justo al lado de la ferviente erección que la memoria del cuerpo de Ignis le había provocado y escribió un corto mensaje.

"¿Qué haces esta noche?"

A los pocos segundos, un mensaje llegó al dispositivo de Gladio.

"Por el momento estoy libre. ¿Por qué?"

Gladio sonrió al leer la respuesta de Ignis. Se apartó el elástico del pantalón, se inclinó hacia atrás, tomó una foto de su miembro y la envió sin texto alguno.

" Va veo. ¿Quieres pasarte luego? Estoy preparando curri. No me importa hacer para dos". La foto que acompañaba el mensaje de Ignis no era tan sugerente como la que Gladio le había enviado.

"¿Qué es eso? Tiene buena pinta". Respondió Gladio al segundo.

"Es Kourma. Es un curri cremoso con almendras y leche de coco. No es picante". Contestó Ignis tras unos minutos.

"Nunca he probado semejante cosa. Todos los curris que he probado picaban a rabias, pero lo puedo aguantar". Se apresuró a responder Gladio.

"Para todo hay una primera vez. ¿Esta noche a las 7?" La invitación de Ignis sonaba de lo más apetecible en muchos sentidos.

"Estupendo. Hasta entonces".

Ignis dejó el móvil en la encimera de la cocina y siguió rebuscando en la repisa de las especias algo de garam masala y cúrcuma después de volver a revisar la fotografía que Gladio le había enviado minutos antes. Una media sonrisa se formó al sentir un plácido cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Sacó un corte extra de cordero del congelador ya que esperaba un comensal extra esa misma noche. Preparó el agua para el arroz, añadiendo agua de rosas y un par de estrellas de anís y siguió cocinando a fuego lento el curri.

El teléfono de Ignis volvió a sonar. Pensando que volvería a ser Gladio, lo cogió rápidamente con una sonrisa que se esfumó con la misma celeridad que había aparecido en su rostro.

"Siento tener que mover los planes para esta noche. Su majestad el Rey Regis me necesita esta noche para un asunto urgente".

Gladio, no contento con el escueto mensaje que Ignis le acababa de enviar, decidió llamarle:

G: Ey, ¿Todo bien?  
I: Hola Gladio. Si, no es nada de lo que preocuparse. El Rey me ha pedido que conduzca el Regalia esta noche, necesita que le lleve de visita. No sé aun donde.  
G: ¿Es que no puede ir Ulrich en tu lugar? Pensaba que no estabas de guardia hoy.  
I: Y no lo estoy. Me lo ha pedido como favor personal.  
G: Entiendo. Una lástima, tenía muchas ganas de verte.  
I: No eres el único. De momento esperaré a tener más detalles, pero no quiero que me esperes. No sé cuando voy a tardar de estar de vuelta.  
G: Vale. Ya veré.  
I: Prometo volver a repetir el curri.  
G: Perfecto.  
I: Voy a prepararme  
G: De acuerdo. Hablamos más tarde.  
I: Por supuesto. Adiós.  
G: Adiós.

El guerrero colgó la llamada - Pues nada, ahora a apagar este calentón- pensó para si mismo metiendo la mano en su pantalón, apagando el televisor.


	7. Amortiguador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aun no tengo claro cuantos capítulos va a tener esta historia pero lo que si que os puedo asegurar es que la continuaré. 
> 
> Os dejo un capítulo cargado de muchas cosas. Si no os va lo gráfico, por favor, pasad a otra historia. 
> 
>  
> 
> SilentScream XIII
> 
> \---------------------------------  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer mis chorradas!

Eran casi las 7, Gladio ya había vuelto de darse un paseo y se disponía a preparase algo de cenar venciendo la tentación de contactar con Ignis. Iris también le había abandonado esa noche por que Dhalia le había invitado a una noche de chicas y se iba a quedar a dormir con ella. Tampoco le apetecía quedar con Noctis y Prompto para quedarse toda la noche pegado a una pantalla. No parecía que la noche iba a mejorar, así que encendió la arrocera y echo unos filetes a asar siguiendo su plan de dieta. De vuelta al kotatsu, se dispuso a seguir con su libro que había dejado a medias justo antes de los altercados en la ciudadela. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a leer con las novelas de Iris de fondo, disfrutaba del silencio que le rodeaba, sobretodo después de escuchar los tiros de los soldados imperiales haciendo eco por los pasillos de palacio durante varios días.

Acabó su cena y varios capítulos del libro cuando se tumbó a ver la tele un rato en el kotatsu. No había nada interesante que le llamase la atención, así que cerró los ojos unos instantes. De pronto, una vibración le despertó. La televisión seguía encendida con un programa de variedades y la única luz que había en la sala era la de la pantalla de su teléfono.  
Sin ni siquiera mirar de quien era la llamada, contestó con voz ronca girando sobre si mismo, colocándose boca arriba -¿Si?-.

\- No pensé que a estas horas ibas a estar despierto -. Contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del aparato.  
\- Y no lo estaba - respondió el moreno, sentándose trabajosamente.  
\- Mis disculpas, no pretendía molestarte- dijo Ignis.  
\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal ha ido?- se interesó Gladio.  
\- Bien. No ha sido tan tedioso como me esperaba. Ya estoy de camino a la ciudadela- explicó Ignis.  
\- ¿Por donde vas ahora? - preguntó Gladio, apagando el televisor y encendiendo la luz de la salita.  
\- El navegador del Regalia dice que estoy por Rue Mirtle - contestó el consejero con tono suave.  
\- ¡Anda, pero si estás aquí al lado! - exclamó el guerrero.  
\- ¿Estás libre?.¿Quieres que pase a verte? - preguntó Ignis con tono atrayente.  
\- ¿Pero estás en el Regalia? - preguntó Gladio, incrédulo.  
\- Tengo el permiso del rey para usar el Regalia de vuelta para hacer un par de recados ya que le he servido de emergencia en un día libre. De todas formas, no es sensato que deje el coche demasiado tiempo solo fuera de la ciudadela - hizo una corta pausa - ¿Te parece bien que te pase a buscar y vamos a mi apartamento?- la voz seductora de Ignis había vuelto a cautivar el oído de Gladio a través del aparato.  
\- Ehm... - Gladio necesitó unos segundos para procesar el plan de Ignis. Aún le parecía estar soñando.  
\- Si no te parece bien no es problema. No quiero que te sientas presionado, aunque parecías muy contento con la idea de verme antes - el tono de voz del consejero se volvía más irresistible para Gladio con cada palabra.  
\- Si, claro que me apetece. Solo que pensaba irme a la cama...-  
Ignis interrumpió a Gladio - El plan para esta noche no difiere mucho del que ya tenías. De todas formas, estoy en tu puerta. Esperaré cinco minutos y si no has salido, supongo que te veré en la ciudadela - contestó Ignis.  
\- ¡Enseguida salgo, solo déjame que me vista un poco! - se apresuró Gladio.  
\- Tampoco te va a hacer falta - respondió rápidamente Ignis.  
\- Bien, pues, tomaré ropa para mañana. ¿Almenos podré salir decente a la calle, no? - se burló Gladio.  
\- Por supuesto. Esperaré pacientemente-.

Ignis cortó la llamada y Gladio subió a su cuarto a por ropa de calle, pues en casa vestía con aspecto descuidado; pantalón deportivo tipo yoga y camiseta de tirantes, ambos en distintas sombras de gris. Dejó una nota escrita para Iris encima de la encimera y, mochila en hombro, cerró la puerta de la casita azul.

El Regalia le esperaba fuera, a tan solo unos metros. Ignis estaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto, de pie, vistiendo las galas de los glaives reales, casaca incluida, y no podían quedarle mejor. El cansancio se notaba en sus ojos, aun así, recibió a Gladio con una tierna y alegre sonrisa al verle. El consejero abrió la puerta del coche para que Gladio entrase, no sin antes robarle un fugaz beso fuera del alcance de las farolas de la calle.  
Coche en marcha y de camino a la ciudadela, se pusieron a charlar de como les había ido el resto del día. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías y oscuras. Gracias al escudo de protección que creó el rey Regis, los habitantes de Insomnia podían disfrutar sin peligro de la oscuridad de la noche, pudiendo divisar miles de estrellas que coronaban el cielo junto a una luna llena blanca y radiante. Una música tenue acompañaba el viaje de camino a la ciudadela.  
Ignis conducía con una mano, teniendo la otra posada en la pierna de Gladio, acariciando su marcado cuádriceps y distrayéndose de vez en cuando mirando de soslayo la entrepierna del guerrero perfectamente remarcada por el tejido de los pantalones de yoga. Gladio se dio cuenta de que la conducción de Ignis no era tan perfecta como de costumbre.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el moreno  
\- Si, ¿hay algún problema? - preguntó Ignis, con la mirada al frente.  
\- Te noto distraído - contestó Gladio con media sonrisa.  
\- Ha sido un día muy largo... Además, me preguntaba si llevarías ropa interior bajo esos pantalones - respondió Ignis, echando una fugaz mirada a los ojos ámbar del moreno esbozando una seductora media sonrisa.  
\- Sí que llevo, sí - contestó Gladio de una carcajada.  
\- No lo parece - respondió el consejero, desabrochándose un par de botones del cuello de la casaca.  
\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - musitó Gladio, esperando una negativa.  
\- ¿Por qué no?- Ignis sonrió al guerrero con una efímera y penetrante mirada antes de volver a posar su vista sobre la carretera.

La respuesta del consejero dejó descolocado a Gladio. Muchos adjetivos podían definir a Ignis, pero el ser impulsivo no iba con él.

Haciendo caso omiso al navegador del Regalia, tomó una ruta alternativa que daba justo detrás de los controles de la parte oeste de la ciudadela. No había mucha gente que supiese de ése punto muerto del perímetro de seguridad.  
Ignis, apagó las luces del Regalia a medida que iba acercándose a la parte trasera de uno de los muchos almacenes de palacio. Apenas había iluminación. Aparcó el coche entre varios cajones metálicos de carga y, aprovechando la poca intimidad que la zona brindaba, Ignis se desabrochó la casaca, la dejó sobre el ancho salpicadero del coche y, en un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre el guerrero, tomándole de los mechones largos del pelo y cerrando el puño atrayéndole hacia él. Gladio tomó a Ignis de la nuca, enredando los dedos entre los rígidos mechones de pelo cubiertos con fijador, recibiendo los labios de Ignis con avidez.

Las lenguas se recorrían la una a la otra en movimientos descompasados y sin abandonar el contacto. Ignis levantó la camiseta de Gladio para que sus manos vagaran sin rumbo por sus fuertes abdominales hasta llegar a los pectorales, estrechándolos entre sus manos y acariciando los pezones del moreno con los pulgares. Este, sin dejar de besar al consejero, le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, liberando un poco de la tensión en su erección, que se hacía notar bajo el tejido elástico de sus boxers negros. Ignis copió a Gladio y en un rápido movimiento bajó los pantalones de yoga del guerrero hasta las rodillas con algo de dificultad debido a la incómoda posición en la que estaban. Ignis continuaba besando al guerrero hasta que algo llamó su atención.

\- ...¿Se puede saber que llevas puesto, Gladio?- preguntó extrañado el consejero, con los ojos puestos sobre la ropa interior del guerrero - ¿Llevas ropa interior con comida? -.  
\- Te dije que estaba para irme a la cama, no para tener una cita precisamente - resopló Gladio - Y si. Es comida. Son huevos fritos. ¿A ti no te gustaba cocinar? - se burló el moreno.  
\- Desde luego el turquesa remarca muy bien el contraste de colores del patrón - contestó Ignis tras hacer un examen exhaustivo del patrón de la tela.  
\- ... Joder - Gladio se pasó una mano por la frente - No pensaba que esto iba a dar tanto de si -.  
\- Da igual - Ignis quiso zanjar el tema - De todas formas, no te van a durar mucho-.

El consejero apartó la ropa interior de Gladio de un tirón, desvelando la rabiosa y desmedida erección que cubría. Ignis la agarró un una mano y atrayendo al moreno hacia él con la otra para continuar besándole el cuello y los hombros, bajando la tira de la camiseta de tirantes hasta el musculoso brazo. Gladio exhalaba profundamente al sentir los dedos de Ignis acariciando su glande despacio, barriendo todo rastro de fluidos con él, repartiéndolos por toda la zona. Gladio alcanzó el miembro de Ignis para mimetizar lo que el otro le hacía.  
Acariciándose y devorándose el uno al otro en la incomodidad del Regalia, la temperatura subía y se hacía notar en los cristales del coche. Jadeándose en la boca del otro, los dos amantes no hacían más que cambiar de posición constantemente mientras se masturbaban el uno al otro de forma torpe y sin ritmo.

\- Pásate al asiento de atrás - dijo Ignis, volviendo la vista al panel del salpicadero del Regalia. Gladio le hizo caso y, colocándose la ropa como pudo, salió del coche. De pronto, el techo de este empezó a plegarse y las ventanillas a bajarse solas. -He tenido una mejor idea- continuó el consejero, mientras se ponía de pie y echaba los asientos frontales hacia adelante todo lo que dieron de si. Gladio volvió a entrar en el coche usando la puerta cuando Ignis le señaló el asiento trasero - Ponte cómodo, por favor -.

Sentado al lado del guerrero, Ignis volvió a destapar el pene en semi erección de Gladio para tomarlo con su boca esta vez. El moreno resopló, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Ignis mordía suavemente el glande del guerrero y lamía toda la largura de su miembro con su lengua con parsimonia. La posibilidad de ser descubiertos en el coche del mismísimo rey le añadía ese punto extra a la velada. Gladio se mordía el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar sus jadeos, pero la visión que Ignis le ofrecía se lo ponía muy difícil. La cabeza de este subía y bajaba rítmicamente, aprisionando el miembro del guerrero con sus labios, mostrando entre las sombras parte de su bello rostro a la vez que empezó a estimular la entrada del moreno con los dedos húmedos copiosamente en saliva. Gladio no pudo apartar la vista del rostro de su amante cuando sintió el eléctrico pulso que invadía su cuerpo lentamente, repitiendo entre jadeos el nombre del consejero varias veces entre jadeos profundos. Al notar las primeras gotas de semen en su lengua, Ignis apartó el rostro y continuó con su mano libre. Miraba a Gladio a los ojos al relamerse las mieles de su compañero en sus labios, a la vez que este cubría la mano de su amante con su copiosa simiente. Gladio tomó el rostro de Ignis con sus manos y lo besó con sus secos labios, pudiendo sentir notas de su propio sabor en la boca del consejero.

\- Eso te pasa por enviarme fotos comprometidas - dijo Ignis secándose la mano en la camiseta que Gladio llevaba puesta.  
\- ¡Eh, que esto es prácticamente mi pijama! - se quejó el guerrero.  
\- Da igual. No lo vas a necesitar esta noche tampoco - rió Ignis - Aunque no he acabado contigo. Ahora, si me lo permites...- continuó poniéndose de pie en el coche sin maña - De rodilas, por favor-.

La voz autoritaria de Ignis avasalló la bravura de Gladio haciendo que este obedeciera sumiso. Vestido solo con la camiseta de tirantes sucia y descolocada, se acomodó de rodillas en el asiento con las piernas abiertas, de cara al maletero apoyando su pecho en uno de los reposacabezas .Notó el pulgar húmero de Ignis hacer presión contra la hendidura de sus fornidas cachas, buscando de nuevo su entrada. Con la mano libre, Ignis rebuscaba lubricante en la mochila de Gladio, alborotando el orden de su ropa y enseres, tomando algo más de tiempo de esperado.

\- ¿Lo encuentras? - preguntó el guerrero, ladeando el rostro.

Ignis no respondió. Dejó de rebuscar en la mochila y dio una fuerte y sonora cachetada a Gladio en una nalga. El moreno se quejó entre dientes, apoyando la frente en sus manos al notar el dolor del golpe en su nalga ardiendo a la vez que los dedos de Ignis, cubiertos de lubricante, pasearse entrando y saliendo brevemente en su cuerpo, acelerando y profundizando cada vez más. Cuando la tensión no era tan notoria en los dedos de Ignis, este se bañó el pene en lubricante antes de introducir el glande en el cuerpo de Gladio, que seguía reclinado sobre sus antebrazos, respirando profunda y pausadamente al notar que Ignis invadía su cuerpo, dominándolo autoritariamente.

Los movimientos de cadera del consejero eran toscos y rígidos, pero iban suavizándose al notar a Gladio relajarse más y más con cada arremetida. Este arqueaba la parte baja de la espalda, queriendo recibir a su amate en su totalidad. Ignis hacía presión contra el cuerpo de Gladio, aferrándose a uno de los reposacabezas de cuero del Regalia con una mano. Con la otra sostenía al guerrero de la cadera con firmeza.

Los jadeos del consejero se tornaban cada vez más ásperos y vigorosos. Notaba las gotas de sudor caer por su frente, haciendo que sus gafas patinasen por el tabique de la nariz hacia abajo. Con la mano que tenia apoyada en el reposacabezas, las levantó poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, apartando los mechones de pelo libres de fijador que caían por su frente echándolos hacia atrás.

Tomó a Gladio de las greñas fuertemente, levantándo su rostro oculto entre sus antebrazos, embistiéndolo salvajemente y cada vez con más fuerza, rompiendo el silencio de la zona con el sonido húmedo de la pelvis de Ignis chocando contra las posaderas de Gladio. El Regalia se balanceaba siguiendo el compás de los movimientos de los amantes, rozando contra el suelo de la intensidad de los movimientos de Ignis, chirriando contra el suelo en ocasiones.

El consejero no aguantó más, y explotó dentro del cuerpo de Gladio, resollando ruidosamente y sacudiendo su cuerpo contra las tersas nalgas, esparciéndose copiosamente dentro de él. Sin soltar el pelo de Gladio y de un tirón y aun recomponiéndose, besó la espalda y los hombros de Gladio mientras recobraba el aliento, reposando los labios abiertos sobre la fría y entintada piel.

Gladio permanecía en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a alguien como Ignis, frío y protocolario, dejarse ir de ésa manera tan primitiva y visceral. Le pareció oír alguna palabra malsonante salir entre suspiros de la garganta de Ignis cuando este salió de su cuerpo.

\- Más vale que llevemos el coche de vuelta - dijo el consejero, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz de nuevo y peinándose como pudo.  
\- Deberíamos echar un vistazo a los bajos del coche - añadió Gladio, girándose mientras se subía el pantalón.  
\- Tienes razón - contestó Ignis, abrochándose el pantalón saliendo del coche de un salto.

Fuera del coche, dieron un rodeo al Regalia despacio, no vieron más que unas ralladas superficiales bastante fáciles de limpiar si tienes los productos adecuados. Conformes con el estado del coche, volvieron a las cocheras de palacio.  
Ignis compró el silencio del manager de mantenimiento del turno de noche metiendo unos billetes doblados en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme de este. Añadió unos extra para que se encargara personalmente de las marcas recién hechas que tenía el Regalia. Le contó que un gato se habría cruzado en su camino y al intentar esquivarlo, rozó el coche con un bordillo. El manager no acababa de creérselo, pero tampoco preguntó de más.

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando Ignis y Gladio llegaron al apartamento del consejero en el coche de este. Al llegar, se acomodaron en el salón con un café cada uno. Gladio ocupaba el sofá central, sentado en el medio con las piernas abiertas. Ignis estaba en uno de los sillones, justo al lado del sofá.

\- ¿Hoy no llevas las ligas de señorita? - preguntó Gladio burlón.  
\- ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente esta noche? - Ignis devolvió la pregunta levantando una ceja y sorbiendo café.  
\- De ti nunca - sonrió Gladio, luciendo sus característicos hoyuelos - Es solo curiosidad -.  
\- Siempre que llevo camisa los llevo - respondió Ignis, acomodando la taza entre sus manos.  
\- No las he visto - contestó Gladio.  
\- No has tenido oportunidad, apenas me he desnudado - Ignis dio un sorbo al café - O mejor dicho, me has desnudado-.  
El moreno hizo una teatral mueca de descontento - Vaya, ahora me siento mal-.  
\- Deberías - añadió Ignis, mirando directamente al rostro de Gladio, desafiante.  
Gladio dio un par de largos tragos al café, terminándolo por completo - ¿No es hora de que te quites el uniforme de glaive real ya? Hace tiempo que acabó tu turno de hoy-.


	8. Seda y cuero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Llevo varios días trabajando en este capítulo nuevo y digo lo mismo qu el anterior. Si no te gudta lo explícito, mejor pasa a otro trabajo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias
> 
> Silent Scream XIII

La lengua de Gladio, aún caliente por el café, se paseaba por la erección de su compañero. Ignis permanecía de pie con la ropa puesta, paseando sus manos por el cabello negro del guerrero. Este lamía lentamente desde la base hasta el glande repetidamente, a ritmo lento y cubriente a la vez que bajaba el pantalón del consejero lentamente, disfrutando del los segundos previos al exponer los elásticos de los muslos que tanto había echado de menos. Gladio permaneció con los ojos cerrados cuando el pantalón de Ignis caía lentamente, descubriendo a parte de los elásticos de los muslos, otras bandas que el consejero vestía bajo sus rodillas que mantenían sus calcetines elevados.

El moreno siguió consumiendo fervorosamente el pene de Ignis, palpando con sus callosas manos la fina piel de las piernas Ignis, níveas y tersas, buscando con parsimonia tan extravagante prenda. Al dar con ellas, entreabrió los ojos despacio, despidiéndose de la erección de Ignis succionándole varias veces con fuerza, hundiendo las mejillas y dejando un buen renglón de saliva al separar su boca. El consejero salió del pantalón y se dispuso a quitarse los elásticos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó curioso Gladio, relamiéndose las mieles de su amante en sus labios.  
\- No puedo desnudarme sin quitarme las bandas - respondió acalorado el consejero.  
Gladio se levantó del sofá - Aquí nadie ha dicho nada de que te desnudes - sonrió de costado, luciendo hoyuelo, poniendo las manos sobre la camisa de glaive de Ignis, desabrochandola despacio, deleitándose con cada rastro de piel que los botones iban descubriendo.  
\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con las de las mangas de la camisa? - susurró Ignis, fijando su mirada de jade en el rostro del moreno.  
\- Las volveré a poner. No es problema - respondió el guerrero, desabrochando los cierres de las bandas de los muslos, liberando la camisa gris.

Una vez se deshizo de la camisa de glaive, volvió a colocar las bandas elásticas de los brazos sobre los ligeramente marcados bíceps de Ignis despacio, saboreando la expectación de verle con ellas puestas. El consejero no tenia un cuerpo especialmente musculoso pero si era robusto, fuerte y esbelto; al guerrero le encantaba divisarlo. Masculino, lampiño y delicado pero sin ser femenino, varios lunares adornaban su blanca piel por todo su cuerpo y rostro y además, caprichosamente dejaba entrever venas azules en varias zonas. Las del pecho eran las favoritas del guerrero, las que decoraban las clavículas y el cuello, perdiéndose en sus pezones encarnados. Aun sin ropa, Ignis mantenía un porte serio, suspicaz y autoritario, muy natural en él.

\- Jamás me había puesto un tío en calcetines tanto en mi triste vida - musitó el moreno, poniéndose de pie frente a Ignis. Este no hizo más que una mueca burlona.

Ignis le tomó de la mano, guiándole hasta su dormitorio. Cruzaron un corto pasillo oscuro, en el que se deducían varios cuadros colgados en la pared y una estantería corta con plantas. Cruzaron la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada antes de llegar a la habitación de Ignis. Una cama central vestida con sábanas de seda gris perla quitaba el protagonismo al escritorio de roble frente a la ventana. Ni siquiera la gran colección de libros de contabilidad con filigrana dorada hicieron que Gladio separase sus ojos de las trémulas posaderas del consejero al caminar hasta el dormitorio.  
El guerrero empezó a desnudarse quitándose la camiseta gris de tirantes cuando Ignis, se abalanzó a los hombros y al cuello, recorriendo el tatuaje a medio hacer con suaves y tiernos besos por la espalda, paseando sus manos por los trabajadísimos abdominales de arriba a abajo, ampliando cada vez más el camino que hacían sus dedos, agarrándole los pectorales, abrazándolos y apretándolos con fuerza con cada mano y cerniendo los dedos despacio por dentro de su pantalón. Gladio bajó él mismo su pantalón poco a poco haciendo ademán de querer quedarse en ropa interior.

\- De ninguna manera te vas a quedar con éso puesto - susurró Ignis, bajándole los bóxers de un tirón suave.  
\- Tú llevas calcetines, podrías dejarme algo puesto a mí también - rió en voz baja Gladio, ladeando el rostro para encontrarse con el del consejero.  
\- Llevo calcetines y elásticos porque te gusta. A mi tu ropa interior no me gusta - contestó Ignis, volteando al guerrero y quitándole la prenda despacio, evitando tocar la rábida erección de este consumada por varias gotas transparentes y espesas en el ancho glande.

Ignis indicó a Gladio que se tumbase abriendo la cama, apartando la elaborada colcha y descubriendo las perladas sábanas. Gladio sintió el frio efímero de las sabanas de seda sobre su piel al tumbarse sobre su espalda. Ignis se subió a la cama también, gateando despacio desde los pies de la cama separando las piernas de Gladio pausadamente. Se sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas, acariciando los muslos con las manos mientras recorría con sus ojos el cuerpo apolíneo de su amante, aprovechando la vaporosa luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Su cuerpo canela, esculpido en mil batallas, marcaba unas duras sombras, dando a entender la perfecta definición de sus músculos. Ignis colocó ambas manos sobre las ingles del moreno, masajeando toda la zona, desde el pubis, pasando por los testes y su firme envergadura. El consejero masturbaba a Gladio con una mano mientras la otra se iba enredando en vello púbico e iba jugueteando con sus testículos.

El moreno miraba a Ignis de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban clavados intensamente en los suyos mientras respiraba con la boca entreabierta. Gladio se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentado frente a Ignis, con las piernas separadas. Este no paró en ningún momento de masturbar a Gladio.

El guerrero se mordía el labio inferior al acariciar el elástico de los muslos de Ignis. Este al estar de rodillas, le facilitaba la faena a Gladio a la hora de alcanzar también los elásticos inferiores. La mano de Gladio tomó la erección de Ignis, copiando los movimientos que él le hacía, quedando los dos masturbándose a la vez, al mismo ritmo. Ignis se acercó aún más y, tomando su miembro por la base, acarició el glande del guerrero con el suyo, mezclando sus mieles, besándose en la boca con hambre del otro y peleándose las lenguas por dominar la una a la otra.

Gladio volvió a tomar el pene de Ignis, masturbándole con fuerza y firmeza mientras le besaba en los labios, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos a su gusto. Este jadeaba entre besos cuando Gladio entreabrió los ojos. Las gafas de Ignis estaban ligeramente torcidas y bajas, así que con las mano libre se las quitó y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Ignis pareció ni darse cuenta de ello, ya que su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse de nuevo, intensificando las oleadas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, como un intenso palpitar que empezaba desde lo más adentro hasta las puntas de sus dedos, derramando su lechoso licor sobre los muslos y la mano del guerrero, suspirando y desviviéndose ahogadamente.

Gladio sonrió al ver las rojas mejillas de Ignis, adornadas con el roció de su propio sudor. El cabello rubio ceniza caía de forma natural, dejando que los ojos verdes del consejero buscasen los suyos tras un fino telón de pelo. El guerrero apartó el flequillo de Ignis con la mano mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios.

El consejero se tumbó sobre las sábanas deshechas, al lado del guerrero, recuperando el aliento poco a poco cerrando los ojos.

\- No te duermas, no he acabado contigo - dijo Gladio separando las piernas de Ignis, echándose sobre él.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ignis, paseando sus labios por el costado, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo suavemente. El consejero abrazó a Gladio y rodeó su cintura con sus muslos.  
El moreno paseaba las manos por las bandas elásticas- Con lo suave que eres y con éso puesto, pareces una chica - susurró en el oído de Ignis, mientras lo mordía.  
\- ¿Es eso un problema? - preguntó extrañado Ignis.  
\- Para nada - contestó el moreno, bajando lentamente una mano por la cintura de Ignis.  
Gladio besaba con vehemencia los labios del consejero pero notaba que este estaba algo distante - ¿Todo bien? - preguntó alcanzando el lubricante, de rodillas entre los muslos de su amante.  
\- Sí, solo que ha sido un día bastante largo y estoy algo cansado - contestó Ignis.  
\- Ahora me toca a mí hacer el trabajo duro - respondió con una media sonrisa, deslizando dos dedos cubiertos en lubricante en el umbral de su entrada.

La mirada atenta de Gladio cohibía a Ignis, dejándolo sin más opción que recibirle y complacerle. Cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto directo. El moreno mantenía la mirada en sus dedos, viendo como entraban y salían despacio del cuerpo del consejero, mordiéndose el labio disfrutando de la visión.  
Se dio cuenta que Ignis tenia los ojos cerrados - ¿Estás dormido? - preguntó en voz baja.  
\- No. Me intimidas mirándome tan fijamente - contestó el consejero, levantando la mirada lentamente.  
\- ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Como no voy a mirarte! Me extraña no correrme cada vez que me pones los ojos encima - Gladio se acomodó entre las piernas de Ignis, aplicando lubricante en su colérica erección - Y más ahora, sabiendo lo que llevas dejado del uniforme cada día-.

El ancho glande del moreno hacía presión en el anillo musculoso de Ignis, abriéndose paso pausadamente, oponiendo resistencia a la tensión que el cuerpo del consejero hacía sobre él.

\- Cada vez que te veía por palacio, detrás de Noctis todo el día, haciéndole de asistenta - explicaba el moreno - con ésa cara seria que tenías...

No pudo continuar, los jadeos invadieron su garganta al balancear su pelvis contra las nalgas de Ignis. Entraba y salia de su figura con movimientos largos y lentos, sacando el glande en ocasiones para volver a sentir como se abría paso, invadiéndole sin piedad. Ignis no oponía resistencia y hasta su miembro mostraba que él también estaba disfrutando de las embestidas de Gladio. Este intensificaba sus movimientos con celeridad, bufando y apretando los dientes, concentrándose, intentando alargar tanto como pudo ese momento. Su enorme pene salia y entraba completamente del cuerpo de Ignis. Al volver a introducir de nuevo su extenso glande, inflamado por el roce, una corriente suave, como si miles de plumas le acariciasen desde dentro, explotando súbitamente, se desencadenó desde sus genitales hasta todos los rincones de su cuerpo, desaguándose cuantiósamente dentro de su amante, jadeando el nombre de Ignis repetidamente entre suspiros, entrecortadamente, muriendo por segundos dentro de él. Y luego, a su lado.


	9. Reina de corazones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después de dos capítulos repletos de NSFW, os dejo un poco de historia y costumbrismo del que me gusta. 
> 
> Un saludo, 
> 
> SilentScream XIII

Ignis se despertó en brazos de Gladio, que dormía plácidamente completamente desnudo. Le fue difícil separarse del calor del cuerpo de su ferviente amante pero no era una persona que le gustase perder cuando la pereza amenazaba, así que abandonó la cama despacio y con cuidado de no despertar al corpulento hombre que descansaba entre sus sábanas. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Pasó por la sala de estar, recogió las tazas y los platos de la noche anterior para dejarlos en el lavavajillas. La máquina de café rugía al hervir el agua e Ignis, apoyado en la encimera, pensaba en las palabras de Gladio en la noche anterior. Nunca tuvo la impresión de que ser un hombre afeminado. Por supuesto no tenia un aspecto tan masculino como el guerrero, pero no comprendió el por qué del comentario que Gladio le hizo sobre parecer una mujer. Tampoco comprendía por que no le sería un problema para el guerrero si pareciese una mujer.  
Ya con café en la mano, volvió a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá con su portátil para intentar distraerse. Revisaba la agenda de Noctis para esa misma semana. El príncipe volvía a estar de viaje, pero esta vez Ignis tenia que quedarse en la ciudadela a petición del consejo real y esta vez iba a ser Nyx Ulrich el que iba a tomar su posición. Eso significaba que, aparte de preparar el viaje de Noctis, contando con el equipaje del príncipe, repasar protocolos y escribirle varios discursos, no tenía mucho más que hacer esa semana. Un sentimiento de alivio le invadió pensando que quizá podría aprovechar y pasar más tiempo con Gladio, si la agenda de este lo permitía por supuesto.

El móvil en silencio de Gladio se iba iluminando en la mesa de tanto en cuando. Ignis, preocupado que fuese algo de palacio, prestó atención a ver si entraba algún mensaje más. Y así pasó, tras unos minutos espera, tal y como el consejero había deducido, el teléfono se volvió a iluminar e Ignis, echó un vistazo a la pantalla sin desbloquear el aparato:

"Hoy a las 19:15 en el Klan. Te echo de menos, grandullón"

Varios emoticonos de corazones acompañaban el texto de la vista previa del mensaje. No pudo prestar detalle a la foto, pero parecía ser una chica con color de pelo indefinido, de color claro. Ignis prefirió no sacar el tema. No tenían una relación seria, ni siquiera sabía si tenían una relación. Pero tras ese mensaje, los pensamientos de pasar más tiempo con Gladio, no sonaban tan apetecible. El consejero mantuvo su mente fría, como de costumbre, y continuó trabajando desde el portátil hasta que, casi una hora después, el moreno se despertó.

\- Buenos días - saludó el moreno desde la puerta de la sala de estar, vestido solo con su pantalón de yoga, enseñando los surcos de las caderas y todo el bajo vientre marcado por una línea gruesa de vello negro.  
\- Buenos días ¿has dormido bien? - preguntó Ignis, sentado en el sofá, con el portátil sobre sus piernas, tomándose el segundo café de la mañana.  
\- Mejor que bien. No he dormido mejor en mi vida - Gladio se acercó a Ignis, le tomó del rostro y le posó un tierno beso en los labios - Deberías haberme despertado antes.  
\- Me gusta madrugar. Además, quería revisar la agenda de Noctis - Ignis cerró su portátil - ¿Café? - preguntó levantándose del sofá.  
\- Si, muchas gracias - contestó Gladio, tomando el móvil en su mano.  
Ignis, al ver que Gladio revisaba sus mensajes, decidió prestar atención a su rostro - ¿Quieres algo de comer? - preguntó, fijándose en su expresión.  
Gladio tardó unos segundos en responder - No te preocupes. Comeré algo en casa - dijo sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.  
\- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras - dijo Ignis, reprimiéndose las ganas de seguir preguntando - Ahora te traigo el café - continuó el consejero, de camino a la cocina.

Ignis volvió a entrar en la salita. Gladio estaba más serio de lo normal.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Ignis, conteniéndose de hacer demasiadas preguntas.  
\- No. Solo que estoy algo preocupado por Iris - contestó el moreno, cogiendo la taza con ambas manos. Su teléfono estaba encarado a la mesa, con la pantalla hacia abajo.  
\- Seguro que está bien - quiso tranquilizarle Ignis. - Cuando ocurrió el ataque a palacio, lo llevaba bastante bien. Estaba preocupada por ti y por Clarus, por supuesto, pero siempre estaba con Dhalia y Prompto.  
\- Ya... - suspiró el guerrero - Como llevo varios días sin verla y ayer se fue de morros con Noctis... - Gladio dio un trago al café - No sé, quizás sean tonterías mías.  
\- Eres libre de irte a casa en cualquier momento, Gladio. No tienes por qué quedarte si tienes cosas que hacer. Sabes que eres más que bienvenido en cualquier momento - Ignis se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Gladio - Le diré al portero que apunte tu nombre y te deje pasar en cualquier momento. Dicho esto, Ignis tomó a Gladio de la mano.  
\- Eres muy amable. Me acabaré el café e iré para casa - contestó Gladio, clavando sus ojos en las manos de Ignis, que se entrelazaban con las suyas lentamente.

El corazón de Ignis palpitaba con fuerza. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre invadía su estómago y el desazón se cernía sobre él. Temía que una vez Gladio saliese por la puerta de su apartamento, no volviese a entrar nunca más. Tenia miedo de no volver a tocarle, a besarle, a sentirle, a estar dentro el uno del otro. El miedo que se generó en su interior creó manos que se aferraban a su garganta desde dentro, privándole de respirar pausadamente.  
Como de costumbre, hizo de tripas corazón y se quedó en el sofá mientras Gladio recogía sus cosas y se vestía. Tardó relativamente poco. Gladio volvió a la sala de estar, esta vez completamente vestido con ropa de calle. Pantalón vaquero, deportivas negras y camiseta negra con un logo de lo que parecía un grupo de música Metal, muy propio de él. Ignis se levantó del sofá y le acompañó a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, evitó por todos sus medios abalanzarse sobre Gladio y suplicarse que no se fuese. En cambio, un corto beso en los besos y una caricia en su rostro, por parte del guerrero le sirvió como una agridulce despedida.

\- Hasta pronto - se despidió el moreno saliendo por la puerta.

Ignis le dijo adiós con la mano, tragando saliva, ocultando su pesar tras una sonrisa adulterada. Cerró la puerta despacio, apoyando la frente y mirando al suelo, dejando rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas en silencio.

**************************************************************************************  
De camino a casa, el teléfono de Gladio volvió a sonar. Otro mensaje con corazones. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y aceleró el paso. El móvil vibró varias veces en su bolsillo pero lo ignoró sabiendo que los últimos catorce mensajes eran de la misma persona.  
En casa estaban Iris y Dhalia en el kotatsu, enganchadas a la pantalla de la televisión viendo su telenovela favorita en silencio. Gladio les saludó desde la puerta del comedor alzando la voz por encima del volumen del televisor. Las dos comían galletas en silencio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido al masticar ni al sorber té. Visto el panorama, Gladio subió a su cuarto a deshacer su equipaje. Sostuvo en su mano la camiseta, aun acartonada que vestía ayer por la noche y se estremeció de pensar en las piernas de Ignis, rodeadas por las bandas elásticas. El teléfono de Gladio volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era un mensaje:  
"Vaya, así que estás vivo. Me alegro" - contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.  
G: Aranea ¿qué tal?  
A: Ahora que me has contestado por fin. Bien.  
G: ¿No has pensado que podría estar ocupado, o algo?  
A: Bueno, pero siempre puedes tener un par de minutos para responder a alguno de mis mensajes.  
G: A alguno de los dieciséis que me has mandado, supongo.  
A: Efectivamente. A todo esto, ¿nos vemos hoy? Aún tengo tus cosas  
G: No tenía pensado quedar contigo hoy, desde luego.  
A: Me queda muy poco en Tenebrae. Si no quieres tus trastos, los puedo tirar a la basura. ¡O venderlos!  
Gladio suspiró profundamente, intentando tramar un plan para ésa tarde. " A las siete y cuarto me va bien, pero no estaré mucho rato.  
A: Vale. Una cerveza y te dejo en paz. Traete una mochila o algo, necesitaré la mía para la mudanza.  
G: Si, si, lo que sea.  
A: Perfecto, ¡Hasta entonces!

Aranea cortó la llamada sin dejar a Gladio despedirse y dejó el teléfono sobre la cama. Ni tenia ganas de volver a ver a su ex, pero le hacía falta el casco de moto y le tenia suficiente cariño a su camisa de cuero. Aún no era mediodía así que decidió pasarse por el gimnasio local a descargar ese sentimiento de desilusión amarga que había barrido por completo la sedosidad del recuerdo del cuerpo de Ignis de su mente.

Las duchas del gimnasio estaban repletas de chicos, todos musculados, fuertes y bien formados. Se paseaban desnudos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Tres de ellos, hablaban entre si mientras se enjabonaban y hablaban de un gimnasio gay en el Mercado Muro. Parecían bastante contentos con la idea. Gladio los observaba mientras se lavaba el pelo, los tres eran muy atractivos, pero se fijó que dos de ellos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos. El más alto de ellos tenía cicatrices en la cara y el pelo negro, que contrastaba con el color azul de sus ojos fantasmales. A su lado, estaba otro chico rubio, bastante más joven que él pero con el mismo color de ojos. Por muy especiales que fuesen sus miradas, a Gladio no le parecían tan exóticas y radiantes como los ojos jade de Ignis. El moreno del grupo devolvió la mirada a Gladio con media sonrisa y un rápido guiño, Gladio le ignoró mirándole por encima del hombro y terminó de ducharse.

************************************************************************************

Ignis estuvo todo el día pendiente del reloj. Dedicó gran parte del día a responder correos y organizar la agenda de las reuniones del consejo de esa semana y de la siguiente. Cuando tuvo todo el trabajo hecho, recogió la casa y cambió las sábanas de su cama. No se sentía capaz de dormir con el olor de Gladio sin saber si lo volvería a tener entre sus brazos, así que aspiró la funda de la almohada antes de meterla en la lavadora como despedida.  
Necesitaba distraerse, asó que echó un vistazo en la cocina a ver que podía hacer. Le apetecía algo dulce y necesitaba perfeccionar la receta de las pastas que estaba haciendo para Noctis, pero no le quedaba harina. Era la excusa perfecta para salir a dar un paseo y despejarse. Se dio una larga ducha ardiendo, así esperando que Gladio volviese a interrumpirle, pero no fue así.

Se vistió con ropa casual, pantalón azul oscuro y polo gris. Estaba distraído y con la mente perdida, tardó bastante más de lo normal en acicalarse y en poner su flequillo de punta. Una vez satisfecho, salió del apartamento y pese a que vivía en un decimotercero, bajó las escaleras a pie. Una vez llegó al vestíbulo, una voz familiar le saludó. El señor Pauper, el portero le saludó con una gran sonrisa. La idea de darle el nombre de Gladio pasó por la cabeza de Ignis, pero la memoria del mensaje que llegó al móvil del guerrero le hizo pensar que no sería buena idea. Así que le devolvió el saludo y salió a la calle en dirección al mercado del centro de la ciudad.

Era más tarde de lo que Ignis se pensó. Apenas miró su teléfono por que no quería avivar las ganas de contactar con Gladio, sabía que esta tarde estaba ocupado. Muchas tiendas estaban cerrando, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar la harina que quería después de rebuscar en varios comercios. Deambuló por las calles sin rumbo, siguiendo las calles menos transitadas sin pensar, como un autómata. Al fondo de la calle vio una terraza llena de gente y un letrero en tonos amarillos se encendió mostrando el nombre del lugar, "Klan". Ignis se paró en seco, en medio de la calle peatonal, leyendo el nombre del bar como si fuese la sentencia que lo enviaría a las puertas del infierno. Dos chicas distraídas se chocaron con Ignis. Las dos vestían con ropa negra y tejidos de cuero y denim. Los estampados de animal también abundaban en sus ropas y accesorios. Las dos se disculparon casi al unísono entre risas. El consejero se tomó eso como una señal del destino, así que decidió pasarse por el bar.

No le fue difícil localizar a Gladio. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, acompañado por una jarra de cerveza y una chica muy atractiva. A Ignis se le paró el corazón al verla, era una mujer preciosa de pelo largo plateado, labios carnosos cubiertos en carmín, que contrastaba con los ojos verdosos que dominaban las facciones de su rostro, fino y ovalado. Vestía con un estilo muy similar a Gladio, pero más femenino y provocador. Sus exuberantes senos se asomaban de forma atrevida del escote de la camiseta rota que vestía. Un pantalón de cuerno negro se aferraba a sus piernas y se fundía con unas botas de tacón grueso del mismo color.

Ignis se acercó despacio a la mesa donde estaba Gladio con la chica misteriosa. Él estaba muy concentrado en ella y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ignis hasta que ella apartó la mirada del rostro de Gladio para posarla sobre el consejero.

El guerrero mantenía la mirada en la mesa de metal mientras ella miraba distraía a Ignis.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó la muchacha, cruzando los dedos y reposando la barbilla sobre estos, mientras miraba a Ignis con cara de aburrimiento.  
\- Me temo que no tengo el placer - contestó Ignis con voz amigable.

Los ojos de Gladio se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz de Ignis. Levantó su mirada para descubrir que Ignis le ofrecía la mano a la muchacha a modo de saludo.

-Ignis Scientia, un placer - contestó el consejero con una cálida sonrisa.  
\- Aranea Highwind - respondió ella, estrechando la mano de Ignis.  
Este tomó la mano de Aranea por los dedos, la giró con el dorso hacia arriba y, con una leve reverencia, posó un suave beso en la mano de la chica.

Aranea, sumida en asombro e impresión, permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí - dijo Gladio - ¿Que haces en este barrio? -.  
\- Estuve hasta tarde trabajando y necesitaba harina, así que como muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, he acabado aquí. Afortunadamente he podido encontrar lo que necesitaba.  
\- ¿Harina? - preguntó Aranea extrañada.  
\- Si, la necesito para unas pastas que estoy haciendo - Ignis hizo una pausa - Bueno, aún estoy perfeccionando la receta -.  
\- ¿Es amigo tuyo, Gladio? - curioseaba Aranea  
\- Sí, es amigo y compañero de trabajo - respondió Gladio con tono de voz serio.  
\- Vaya. Desde luego no se parece a ti. Podrías aprender de él - regañó Aranea a Gladio.  
Gladio se rió entre dientes, demostrando desagrado con el comentario de Aranea y con la situación.

Ignis y Aranea empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Gladio evitaba mirar a Ignis. Este sonreía y se mostraba relajado con la muchacha y ella parecía disfrutar de la conversación que el consejero le brindaba. Él le explicaba en que consistía su nueva receta y ella escuchaba con atención y hacía preguntas intentando comprender el proceso.

\- Soy incapaz de recordar los ingredientes, apenas puedo recordar el proceso desde el principio - se quejó Aranea.

Ignis se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y en un posavasos le escribió los ingredientes de la receta y varios puntos clave del proceso. Le devolvió el posavasos a la chica y se despidió de ella de la misma manera que la había saludado, impresionándola con sus modales y su conocimiento culinario. Ella se mostraba sonriente y coqueta con el consejero e Ignis, tomó ventaja de la situación. Gladio les miraba perplejo durante toda la conversación, incapaz de unirse a Aranea e Ignis. Tan solo pudo despedirse de Ignis con la mano, incrédulo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Aranea revisó la receta del posavasos, cuando de pronto, inhaló ruidosamente, sorprendida.

\- ¿Y ahora que pasa? - preguntó Gladio molesto.  
\- Mira - dijo Aranea, enseñándole el posavasos al guerrero - Me ha apuntado su número de teléfono - explicó contenta.

Gladio se pasó una mano por el pelo. No se veía capaz de soportar esa situación tan extraña y se sentía aturdido, como si el destino le hubiese golpeado con un gancho imposible de esquivar. Tomó su jarra de cerveza y la terminó de tres grandes tragos. - Bueno, ya he tenido suficiente mierda por hoy - se quejó, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Aranea mostrando descontento.  
\- Ya tengo mis cosas. Tú tienes las tuyas. Ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer - contestó el guerrero con voz fría.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que está todo aquí? - preguntó Aranea revisando las cosas que Gladio le había traído - ¿Encontraste mis bragas de encaje verdes? -.  
\- Joder - Gladio no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo - Ya sabes lo que pasó con esas bragas - contestó avergonzado.  
\- Vaya, una lástima - respondió Aranea sin apartar la vista de su mochila, aun rebuscando en ella - A lo mejor a tu amigo podrían gustarles, una pena - continuó Aranea, burlona, mofándose de Gladio.

Gladio soltó un gruñido de desesperación y se colocó la mochila en la espalda - Adiós, Aranea-.

************************************************************************************

De vuelta al apartamento, Ignis estaba preparando la masa para las pastas cuando su teléfono se encendió.

"¿Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo?"

Era Gladio y estaba notoriamente molesto. Ignis era muy metódico a la hora de hornear, así que decidió no contestar hasta que las pastas estuviesen en el horno y siguió trabajando la masa con las manos varios minutos, mientras su teléfono seguía encendiéndose al recibir múltiples mensajes.

Una vez las pastas estaban en el horno, se lavó las manos, se quitó el delantal y preparó café, lo iba a necesitar para leer los mensajes de Gladio. Taza de café en una mano y teléfono en la otra, se sentó en un sillón de la sala de estar, suspiró y desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono.

Siete mensajes bastante largos de Gladio y uno de un número desconocido. Prefirió empezar por el número misterioso.

"Hola, soy Aranea, nos hemos conocido hoy en el Klan. Te escribo para que tengas ni número. Un beso."

Parecía que la chica usaba emoticonos de corazones en lugar de signos de puntuación. Decidió no contestar por el momento.

Gladio envió una ristra de mensajes bastante enfadado, haciendo preguntas que iban de "¿A que estás jugando?" a "¿Qué coño pasa contigo?" adornadas con bastantes palabrotas.

Ignis suspiró, iba a necesitar más de un café para procesar toda esa información. Decidió darse un respiro y se terminó el café sin mirar el teléfono, concentrándose en el calor de la taza en sus manos, pensando en que nada es tan ardiente como la noche anterior en su cama, Gladio entregándose plenamente y derramándose dentro de él. El consejero se terminó el café, pero aun así, no se sentía preparado para leer los mensajes del guerrero. Con la excusa del café, procrastinó unos minutos. Se fue a la cocina a por otro café cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Abrió la puerta convencido que sería el señor Pauper con su correo. Pero se equivocaba.

Gladio, acalorado vistiendo con la misma ropa que llevaba en el Klan, lo miraba dolorido.

\- ¿No pensabas contestarme o que? - preguntó molesto el moreno entre jadeos. Se notaba que había venido corriendo.  
\- Hola Gladio. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ignis estaba demasiado perplejo para responder con claridad.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo - pidió permiso Gladio.  
Ignis le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a entrar.

En la cocina, Ignis sirvió una taza de café a Gladio, que estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina. Vestía camisa abierta de cuero. El pantalón del mismo material se aferraba a sus músculos dejando muy poco espacio para la imaginación. Botas moteras con espuelas adornaban los movimientos de las piernas del guerrero.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar que narices haces ligando con mi ex? - preguntó Gladio directamente, haciéndose notar su enfado.  
\- Conoce a tu enemigo, decimos en el consejo - contestó Ignis.


	10. Te Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Último capítulo de este fic. Tenía muchas ganas de acabarlo ya y no se me ocurría mejor día que el día del libro. 
> 
> Como siempre, si eres una persona que no le gusta lo explícito ni lo homosexual, por favor, pasa al siguiente trabajo. 
> 
> Si por el contrario te ha gudtado esta historia, agradecería que me dejases un comenatio con tu opinión. 
> 
> Un saludo, 
> 
> SilentScream XIII

Hicieron una pausa después de varios minutos discutiendo para volver a poner la cafetera.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Gladio, pero no me gustan las mentiras - continuó el consejero volviendo a servir café en las tazas.  
\- Las estás pidiendo tu mismo con ése comportamiento de mierda. No te ocultaba nada y realmente estaba preocupado por Iris. Cuando llegué a casa estaba con Dhalia. Ni siquiera pensaba en quedar con Aranea por la tarde. Joder, pensaba llamarte - explicó Gladio con rabia, frustrado.  
Ignis mantenía el rictus serio. No contestó.

\- Aranea se va de Tenebrae. No tengo ni puta idea de dónde se va, ni me importa, que se vaya bien lejos. Hace casi más de un año que no se nada de ella y se puso en contacto conmigo para devolverme varios trastos y, bueno, supongo que para despedirse - continuó Gladio - Al fin y al cabo, estuvimos casi dos años de relación pero corté con ella porque no me sentía atraído por ella.

El consejero miraba fijamente a Gladio, esperando más explicaciones.

\- Mira. No sé que más quieres que te cuente... Pero no me gusta que desconfíes de mi.

Ignis suspiró - Me gustaría que comprendieses que dijiste un comentario que me chocó bastante.

Gladio clavó sus ojos ámbar en el rostro de Ignis, expectante.

\- Dijiste que no te parecía un problema que pareciese una mujer ...- continuó Ignis, pero el guerrero lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Te piensas que me gustan las mujeres? - preguntó Gladio.  
\- Eso parece - contestó Ignis.  
\- No me disgustan, pero no son mi preferencia. De hecho, tengo mis preferencias muy claras, Ignis. Me sorprende que después de estas semanas juntos no te hayas dado cuenta - continuó el moreno.  
Ignis dejó la taza de café en la encimera, sin decir palabra.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo observándote - continuó Gladio-. Sé que ibas cada martes, después del consejo, al gimnasio de palacio. Desaparecías por semanas con Noctis y nadie sabe lo que haces por ahí, ¿Quién sabe con cuantos amantes te has acostado fuera de la ciudadela? Además, muchas veces te veía entrar con Nyx en tu coche.

\- Nyx y yo solo somos compañeros - explicó Ignis serio.

\- ¿Y? Todo eso no lo sé, Ignis. Todos tenemos un pasado. Además, en estas semanas que hemos estado viéndonos jamás he sospechado de ti - la indignación de Gladio crecía en su voz.

\- Cuando dormías, tu teléfono no paraba de sonar. Estaba al lado de mi portátil, solo vi que una chica te decía que te echaba de menos - dijo Ignis, acercándose a Gladio y sentándose a su lado. - Éso, unido al comentario que dijiste por la noche y el hecho de irte me dejó descolocado.

\- ¿Te pensaste que me iba porque una chica me decía que me echaba de menos? - quiso asegurarse Gladio, cogiendo a Ignis de la mano.

\- Algo así. No quise darle muchas vueltas - respondió Ignis, tomando la gran mano de Gladio con las suyas.

Gladio suspiró, aliviado. - Nada más lejos de la realidad. Una desafortunada coincidencia. Además, voy a pasar por alto éso de espiarme -. Con la mano libre, acarició la mejilla de Ignis, con el dorso de la mano.

El consejero recibió la caricia cerrando los ojos y una leve sonrisa - Lo siento mucho-.

\- No hay nada que perdonar... ¿Vas a borrar el número de Aranea? - preguntó curioso Gladio.  
\- No.  
Gladio puso cara de asco - ¿Por qué no?  
\- Le he dicho que si necesita ayuda con la receta que me pregunte - contestó desinteresadamente el consejero.  
\- ¿Y por qué tanto revuelo con darle el número de teléfono? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Preguntó el moreno, confuso.  
Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del consejero - Para ponerte celoso. Y veo que ha funcionado -.

Gladio volvió a suspirar de frustración y abrazó a Ignis - Casi me da un infarto cuando Aranea me enseñó el posavasos con tu número.

\- Y a mi cuando quedas con otra persona que te dice que te echa de menos -contestó el consejero.  
\- No me echa de menos, intentaba convencerme para quedar lo antes posible. Puede ser muy... Intensa. Prefería quedar con ella y cerrar el tema cuanto antes que no aguantarla durante semanas - explicó el moreno, tomando a Ignis de la barbilla con una mano, sin dejar de abrazarle.  
\- Entiendo - contestó Ignis, entrecerrando los ojos, casi en un susurro.

El moreno acercó sus labios muy lentamente a los de Ignis y los acarició con los suyos. Continuó tentando al consejero acariciando la nariz con la suya. - No te dabas ni cuenta de cómo te miraba aquél día en la reunión con el Rey, ¿verdad? - susurró Gladio en los labios de Ignis.

\- Han habido varias. Siempre hay mucha gente y no puedo recordar a cual te refieres - susurró Ignis rozando sus labios suavemente con los del guerrero.

\- Estabas entre Noctis y Phobos. Llevabas el traje de glaive pero en vez de la casaca, vestías una capa negra y dorada corta, hasta las caderas.

\- ¡Éso fue hace meses! - exclamó Ignis, alzando un poco el tono de voz por la sorpresa.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho, llevo mucho, mucho tiempo observándote, imaginándote con ésa capa, sin nada debajo - el moreno lamió con la punta de la lengua y apenas rozando, los labios de Ignis, muy despacio para seguir jugando con su boca, acariciándole los labios con su carnoso labio inferior.

Ignis exhaló al sentir la caliente lengua del guerrero paseándose por sus labios. En acto reflejo, los abrió y entrelazó su lengua con la de Gladio, muy lentamente, aferrándose al su cuello con los brazos, acercándole a él. El moreno cogió el taburete donde Ignis estaba sentado y lo acercó, quedando Ignis entre sus rodillas, abrazándole.

Ignis separó unos milímetros sus labios de los de Gladio - Te vi un día entrenando con Cor y Drautos desde la ventana del despacio de Noctis. Cogiste la botella de agua y te la echaste por encima. El último párrafo que escribí del discurso no tuvo sentido ninguno.

Gladio sonrió y se mordió el labio antes de continuar besando apasionadamente a Ignis. Paseaba sos manos por el cuello del consejero, abriéndole los botones del cuello del polo lentamente. Cuando se cansó de abusar de los labios de Ignis, continuó con su suave cuello.  
Ignis bajó el rostro, acariciando su mandíbula y su mejilla con el costado del rostro de Gladio, lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel, besando el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, que movió el rostro repentinamente al sentir la respiración de Ignis en su oído, descolocándole las gafas. Este se las quitó y las dejó al lado de las frías tazas de café. El moreno, abrió los ojos y tomó el rostro del consejero con sus grandes y cálidas manos, mirándole profundamente a los ojos. Los gruesos y ligeramente inflamados labios de Gladio, que estaban teñidos en tonos rojizos por el roce con los de Ignis, esbozaron una sensual sonrisa marcando los hoyuelos de nuevo - Te deseo - dijo susurrando.

Ignis, con las mejillas rojas se quitó lentamente el polo gris que vestía, exhibiéndose para su amante, mirándole tímidamente dejando caer la prenda al suelo sin prisa. Gladio acarició el raso pecho del consejero, prestándole atención a los suaves y rosados pezones. Se bajó del taburete y, cogiendo a Ignis en brazos, lo llevó a su habitación.

Ignis yacía en su cama y Gladio le desnudaba despacio. Le quitó el pantalón lentamente, seguidamente fue la ropa interior la que caía al suelo. Este le observaba atento, de arriba a abajo, grabando en su mente de cada detalle del cuerpo de Ignis, cada marca, cada lunar, cada hendidura y cada curva. Ignis estaba quieto, mirándole con sus ojos verdes, respirando profunda y pausadamente, receptivo, abriendo los labios separando las piernas ligeramente.

Gladio, de rodillas entre las piernas de Ignis, se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba abierta y la camiseta de tirantes negra a la vez y dejó que cayesen despreocupadas al suelo, junto con la ropa de Ignis y las ganas de quedarse solo ésa noche. Se desabrochó el pantalón para aliviar la tensión de su erección al pasar sus manos por los blancos muslos del consejero. Hoy no echaba de menos las bandas elásticas, le echaba de menos a él. El moreno comenzó a posar tiernos y secos besos sobre los muslos del consejero, pasando de una pierna a la otra, desde encima de las rodillas hasta las ingles, muy lentamente, no queriendo terminar nunca. Al llegar a las ingles, ignoró su rezumante erección para continuar el camino hacia sus labios pasando por su ombligo, su estómago, su pecho sin olvidar los dulces pezones y las afiladas clavículas. Se entretuvo especialmente en el cuello, alrededor de la prominente nuez. Ignis respiraba por la boca, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, jadeando cada vez que exhalaba hasta que Gladio volvió a apoderarse de sus labios de nuevo, invadiéndole y apoderándose de él con su lengua.

Las manos de Ignis recorrieron la espalda de Gladio sin prisa hasta llegar a su cintura. Bajó el pantalón del moreno, el cuero crepitaba en los dedos de Ignis, descubriendo sus nalgas bronceadas esculpidas en alabastro. El moreno presionaba, intimidante, su petulante y excesiva entrepierna contra las ingles del consejero con armonioso bandeo, liberándose del pantalón bajándolo con una mano quedándose los dos completamente desnudos. Gladio continuaba devorando los labios de Ignis, añorándolos cada vez que se separaban para volver a atraparlos con los suyos con fuerza, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos tomando ventaja de la rendición del consejero, que yacía dócil y receptivo bajo su hercúleo cuerpo, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, paseando sus manos por los largos y oscuros mechones de cabello del guerrero y su espalda, que lucía como un lienzo de tinta a medio acabar.

Gladio bajo una mano hasta su erección, paseó sus dedos suavemente por el sonrosado glande recogiendo un rastro abundante de gotas y briznas transparentes con las yemas de dos dedos, que luego introdujo en la boca de Ignis, dándole de probar la que le pareció la más dulce de las mieles. Este lamió los dedos de Gladio mirándolo fijamente, pidiendo más, así que Gladio volvió a darle de probar de su ambrosía de nuevo, excitándose al ver la reacción de su amante al probar su sabor.

Ahora era el turno de Gladio, barrió las gotas del glande de Ignis con cuidado, recogiendo las máximas posibles para probarlas él mismo con el pulgar, que luego se llevó a la boca ante los ojos esmeralda del consejero, que le observaba atento - Tengo sed- consiguió susurrar.

Al oír la rasposa voz de Ignis, Gladio sonrió - Yo también, de ti respondió en un suspiro, quedándose de rodillas de nuevo, situándose al costado de Ignis. Se tumbó de costado, contrario a Ignis y, usando el fino muslo del consejero de cojín para su cabeza, atrajo el pene de este a sus labios. Ignis sintió como penetraba la boca de Gladio, invadiéndole con su transparente fluido. Este ladeó su cuerpo buscando la vasta erección del guerrero hasta que la cazó con los labios, paseándolos por el angosto glande bebiendo cada rastro acuoso que encontrase, desesperado como un ermitaño al encontrar un oasis tras días sediento.

Los amantes se devoraban el uno al otro, acelerando las caricias a la vez. Gladio se lamió copiosamente un dedo con el que acarició despacio y con movimientos circulares la hendidura entre las nalgas de Ignis. Este suspiraba al notar la presión que Gladio ejercía sobre su entrada, cediendo a ella despacio dejándole entrar cada vez más adentro de su cuerpo. El moreno enterró otro dedo, llegando con los dos a la próstata con algo de dificultad mientras Ignis se ahogaba con el miembro de su amante, que le acariciaba la parte de atrás del paladar.  
Gladio dio unas suaves palmadas en el muslo de Ignis, indicándole que parase. El consejero despertó de su trance, limpiándose un hilo transparente que aún unía sus labios al miembro de su amante. Gladio volvió a aprisionar a Ignis bajo su cuerpo, levantando una de las rodillas de Ignis llegando de nuevo a su entrada, untándole lubricante abundantemente. El moreno se acomodó entre las piernas de consejero, colocando una rodilla de este sobre uno de sus hombros.

El glande de Gladio se abría paso dentro del cuerpo de Ignis, impulsándose con resistencia. El moreno se apoyaba en el colchón con una mano y con la otra sostenía la cintura de Ignis, que se mostraba sumiso, respirando con la boca abierta, jadeando cada vez que Gladio empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Este mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, fijos a los de Ignis que lo miraba tan intensamente que sentía que se impregnaban en su alma.

Las sacudidas se tornaban más intensas y rítmicas. Gladio mantenía su miembro profundamente sumergido en Ignis, acariciando su próstata con el glande sumiendo al consejero en una dulce agonía, fundiendo el verde de sus ojos en un blanco marfil, asfixiándose en lujuria, faltándole el aire y fallando el control de su propio cuerpo, ahora invadido por el más intenso de los orgasmos, eyaculó casi gritando y rociando al moreno con su licor en el abdomen. Al sentir los espasmos dentro del cuerpo de Ignis, Gladio eximió su cuerpo al calambre que recorría todo su cuerpo, en oleadas de electricidad, sacudiéndose violenta y descompasadamente vertiéndose en lo más profundo de su amante.

Gladio descansó sobre Ignis mientras este le besaba con los labios secos y le acariciaba el rostro con las manos, limpiándole el sudor de la frente. El guerrero se tumbó a su lado e Ignis, que se sentía más recompuesto que Gladio, se echó sobre el fuerte pecho del guerrero y acariciando los labios de este con los suyos, susurró - Ahora eres mio - situándose entre los muslos del guerrero.


End file.
